Devilman DXD
by SsjHades
Summary: Akira Fudo also know as the Devilman is transported to a new world full of completely different devils will he be able to exist in peace or will fate destroy his new life just like In his old life (Akira x Rias) (Akira x Harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own High-school DxD or Devilman**

* * *

Akira Fudo once a ordinary boy, had been transformed in to a devil and with the kind heart of a human he took the name Devilman and went on his way to find and save more of his kind while holding back the forces of the evil devils from destroying humanity but sadly he failed and humanity destroyed itself with the fear of the devil's. Akira's child hood friend then reviled him self to be Satan and with that Akira formed an army of Devilmen to fight the Devils of Satan but in the end only two were left from the war Akira and his child hood friend the last devilman died that day and Satan mourned him as the world was erased by Gods light.

 **high in the sky**

A naked man falls from the sky with a large glowing rod in his chest

"Hmm... five more minutes... wha... THE HELL WHY AND I FALLING! THE HELL IS THIS IN MY CHEST" Akira shouted as he tumbled to the ground

"COME ON WHY CANT I FLY THIS FUCKING THING HURRRR" the falling devilman pulled the glowing rod out his chest and sent it flying

Suddenly Akira's body began to transform his hair changes into small black bat wings on each side of his head. His forehead extending to his crown turns red. His lower body grows dark hair from the pelvic region down to his feet, and his hands and feet grow sharp claws on their digits. He also has a tail with an arrow-headed spade at the tip he then spawned wings to try and slow his decent

" **COME ON... SLOW DOWN!"** He shouted unable to slowdown he hit the ground with ungodly force landing in what looked to be a a steam bath of some form but Akira passed out from the collision so he didn't get to see much.

* * *

 **Steambath room**

Rias Gremory had been enjoying a lovely refreshing little steam bath in celebration about the resurrection of the boost gear holder know as Issei. when suddenly somebody had falled through the ceiling catching her completely by surprise obviously.

"identify you self introducer" she said with a uneasy tone her hand had a red and black aura covering it ready to release a huge blast if necessary

the dust settled and reveald to Rias's suprise a young handsome man completely naked with some of the most chiseled features she had ever seen but what startled her was the size of the hole he left in her floor it was three times the man's size and it didn't look human but she ignored that fact because her attention was drawn on the man's impressive... man hood.

" _he's out cold..._ _I should help him and then... Question him_ " she thought with a lustful look in her eyes then noticed the large hole in his chest which was bubbling like it hand been near a open flame for too long

Rias picked the man up noting how heavy he was. She then walked into one of the bedrooms placing him on the bed and watched as the man's body began to release a small amount of demonic energy that caused Rias to become lightheaded she then looked at his incredibly well sculpted body

"who is this man? why dose his body... his scent turn me on so much?" As she said that she began to move closer to him removing her towel to lay naked next to him in her mind it was for... healing resons but her body told a very different story.

In Rias's mind this man was made for her everything she ever wanted from a man was in front of her but most important thing was his strength even though she was only feeling a small amount of demonic energy, not even 5% she could still tell he had to be a equal to a high class devil maybe even greater. She snuggled up to the man and began to "inspect" his body, the energy he was releasing was like a drug to her she wanted all that aura to envelope and swallow her whole.

* * *

 **Morning in the large bed room**

Akira felt like he had been hit by a plane, he looked around confused before trying to get up but then noted he was pinned by a red haired beauty who had wrapped her self around him to get as close as possible

"the hell... who the fuck is... wait why is she naked... WHY AM I NAKED" he was very confused but wasn't exactly complaining about his situation but then almost as a predatory instinct Akira began to feel things.

he imaged pining this women down under his hulking demonic body and forcing him self in her. Akira's vision began to tern red as he started to drool he reached out with his right hand and grabbed one of her extremely large breasts fondling with it for some time before she started to moun

*Squeeze* "mmm"

*Squeeze* "ahhh"

he stoped and pulled away fast he then leaped out the bed best he could using all his willpower not to force him self on her his blood boiling at the thought but in getting out of bed he had woken her up

"so is that how you say hello?" She said in a seductive tone as she got up from the bed with the blanket covering her body

"who the fuck are you and why are you naked asleep next to me... oh no please don't tell me we fuc" he was cut off by Rias

"well my name is Rias Gremory and I'm naked because I was healing you oh and no we didn't do anything... sadly" she smiled at Akira which made him a little to excited but luckily he was able to put on a pair of pants to cover it up somewhat.

but the mood in the room changed when the door swung open reveling a black haired beautiful women with a slightly bigger bust then the redhead's. The new women looked at Akira in suprise

"so... is this you new boyfriend Rias I'm jealous" she said with a seductive but playful tone

"no Akeno he fell into the Steam room form a unbelievable height and I helped him recover" she said trying to ignore the mans piercing gaze

"Ok what the actual hell is happening here who are you, what happened to me and where am I" he said with a annoyed tone

"Oh you don't remember?... well you fell from the sky and landed in my home I then healed your body" she began to put her clothes on

"And my name is Akeno Himejima I'm Rais's best friend and you would be?" Akeno said with seductive tone

Akira could tell that they weren't human. their smell was way to different it made him a bit uneasy causing his blood to begin boiling both of the women gave a aura of sexual want and it was making Akira very worried he wouldn't be able to hold him self back. He took a deep breath

"My name is Akira Fudo" he said plainly

"so is he a new member of your peerage" Akeno said towards Rias

"hmm... maybe I've taken a liking to him and as you have no doubt noticed his demonic energy seems to be very impressive" Rias said with her usual smile

"That's enough. what are you two... is pretty fucking obvious that your not Human so explain" Akira said in a serious tone

a small silence befell the room as the two women looked at each then Rias who had finished putting on her clothes spoke

"since you're not human I guess we can tell you... we're devils" she said not noticing the anger fleeing up in Akira's eyes

"D-Devils... I see now... it's Sirene all over again isn't it. you bastareds don't know when to quit!" he said with anger in his voice as his body began to release a huge amount of demonic energy

his heir began to stand up as his nails became claw like, his teeth shaped he was ready for a fight as the girls looked in terror at this unbelievable power which was growing and not showing any sigh of stoping.

"W-Wait we don't want to fight if we saw you as a threat you'd already be dead" Rias said with panic in her voice

Akira stopped and began to tern back to normal after hearing those words he also noticed they didn't take any steps to defend them self's plus they didn't smell of blood like the devils he was use to

* * *

25 minuets later after Rias explained all she could about the world and the three factions and after akira told them he was from a different world where devils took over and god destroy the world

"Well I've got to say I wasn't expecting this" Akira said with a slight bit of embarrassing from his earlier actions

"well if were all done I think we need to you into the school" Rias said with red cheeks

"...wait WHY?" Akira was very confused. the conversation went from one extrem to the complete other

"well if your going to be staying here we need to in role you otherwise it would look a bit suspicious" Akeno said with a playful tone

"yes that's right!... don't worry about you documents I can get all of that without a problem" Rias said with sense of happiness

Akira sighed and went along with it realizing he had no control of the situation. after a quick tore of the school Rais introduced Akira to the principle

"his parents asked me to inrole him in this school so his grades could hopefully improve" Rias lied to the principal

the lie worked and with the correct paperwork Akira was finally back as a student in a school something he didn't think he would ever be able to be again. Rais told Akira about Issei and how he had a power that she needed in her group, she then told him that Issei was already a devil and needed some protection before she was ready to pull him in to her peerage and left that to Akira as a sort of test to see if her new bed buddy was as powerful as he looked. Akira didn't like the idea of baby siting but he needed to keep Rias on his side for the time being so he followed the plan and joined issai's class to watch him.

* * *

 **Issai's class room**

The bell had just rang so meny people were still getting to their seats when the teacher spoke

"today we have a new transfer student. Why don't you come and introduce you self" the teacher said

a young handsome man walked into the class room with black flat heir and pronounced side burns, he had black eyeliner under his eyes and caused most of the girls to gasp at the site of this ruggedly handsome student.

"My name is Akira Fudo its nice to meet you all" Akira bowed he was a couple years out of practice but the time he spent in school was drilled in to his soul he looked up staring at Issai

"mind telling the class something about your self?" the teacher asked

"Hmm... I like sports and eating oh ye sorry to the women in the room if I come off a bit aggressive I've been told that I'm not exactly gentile" Akira said with a flirty tone

All the girls in the class began to blush as they knew what he ment but Issei and his two friends were red with anger that this guy had won over all the girls in the room with two sentences and that pissed off Issei to no end and at the end of class Issei and his friends walked to their usual spot to let out the anger

"WHY THE HELL DOSE HE HAVE TO BE A LADYKILLER AHHHR" one of Issai's friends called Motohama shouted

"DID YOU SEE HIM SO CONFIDENT AND SURE OF HIM SELF HE LOOKED DOWN ON US THE MINUTE HE SAW US" the other friend called Matsuda said with anger

but Issai just sat in silence he was slightly creeped out by the guy like underneath that tough guy skin there was a real monster just waiting to attack it was the same feeling he got from his Exgirlfriend just before she killed him but Issai was 100% sure that was a dream but from akira he got the same feeling of danger

"I THINK WE SHOULD GIVE HIM A PEICE OF ARE MIND!" Matsuda said with conference clenching his fist

"YE IF WE SHOW HIM WE MEAN BUSINESS MAYBE HE WILL LEAVE THE GIRLS TO US!" Motohama said again with confidence

"Hay you wouldn't be referring to me would you" Akira said with a dominating tone

all three boys turned to see the tall tough guy who had won all of the girls love moments after entering the class he stood at the end of the back ally where the trio of perverts like to hang out

"and here I was hoping to make friends hahaha" Akira chuckled with a toothy grin he then watched as the three boys somehow got passed him and ran for their lives

"wha-wow their fast when in danger...hmm so that was Issai. didn't feel much from him" akira said dryly but then realized he had no idea we're Issai had ran off to

"CRAP IF HE GETS HURT RIAS IS GOING TO BE PISSED" akira shouted as he ran to follow the trio

* * *

 **Matsuda's house after school**

Akira is stood on a broken street lamp using two large black wings to camouflage into the darkness he had been their for hours waiting to which Issai go home so he could tell Rias that the kids fine but after Issai began to make his way home he was attacked by a trench coat with black crow wings who threw a light spear that him but Akira landed catching the spear with his beer hand and crushing it.

"w-w-what b-but your..." Issai was speechless

"Issai leave... go home and tomorrow I'll get Rias to explain everything ok" Akira was serious his hand was sizzling from the attack

"oh another devil...wait no your not a devil... what are you?" the fallen angel asked with curiously

"RUN YOU DUMB ASS" Akira shouted at Issai who got up and sprinted away in fear

"thank god... ok you. mister crow it's time to die" Akira spoke with such power and presence that the fallen angel actually felt fear

"y-you think you can beat me haha low class worm I'll make sure YOU'LL DIE IN PAIN" the fallen screeched as he lunged at akira

"fool yo **ur life was sealed the minute you threw the first spear** " Suddenly Akira changed into his devilman form

the spear shattered on the skin of the devilman as the fallen angels wings were plucked form his back as a bladed tail slashed the man's throat blood gushed across the ground and on akira feet he trend back to normal know naked since his clothes were ripped apart during the transformation.

"dam my uniform... if I knew he was that weak the I wouldn't have bothered transforming... well since your dead you don't need those clothes right?" Akira said as he dragged the body into a alleyway to change

he walked out with a trench coat and pants on since the guys shirt didn't fit and neither did his shoes. akira then jumped onto a house roof and began to make his way to Issai's scent he saw the young boy inside the house safe and sound so he decided to go back to Rias and explain everything that happened.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

"Rias? I'm back... ok who died in here?" akira had walked in to a room with four People all with serious looks on their faces

"Akira!... your safe good how's Issai?" Rias said with worry in her voice

"he's fine but what's happened and who are these guys" Akira pointing to the little white headded girl and a skinny blonde boy who were both sat on a couch

"their the other members of my peerage but what's important is that you didn't run into that absolutely humongous demonic energy that formed in the direction of Issai's house" she said with a sight of relief

"huge demonic energy? I didn't sense anything expect the fallen angel I killed" everyone looked in surprise at the fact he killed a fallen angel

"Wait... hmm oh ooooh... hahahaha for a second I thought I'd have to go check on Issai again but no what you were sensing was me. I'd transformed thinking that the fallen angel was a threat" he said still chuckling as everyone looked at him in disbelief

"IMPOSSIBLE that amount of power could only come from a ultimate class devil or something equal to that but I don't sense anything coming from you" said the blond boy called Kiba in a annoyed tone

"ultimate class is that strong? hmm... I only used 70% of my power" akira said without thinking the room fell completely quiet as every one realized he was serious.

"A-Akira could you show us the form you used to fight the falled angel please?" Rias asked not completely excepting that akira was equal to a ultimate class devil

"ye ok but we need to go out side since I don't want to reck this room" he said plainly

* * *

 **Out side the old school building**

Every one watched the Akira who claimed to be as strong as the strongest queen a ultimate class devil. With his back to his audience Akira began to strip taking his trench coat off then the pants to which Akeno just had to whistle at his incredible back and or ass but the mood completely changed when his body began to pulsate as he grew suddenly in a blink of an eye the ungodly aura of a true devil appeared and then in place of the handsome young man was a huge hulking demon who's presence could cause even dragons to cower at the sight of him.

" **This is what you wanted. my devil form** " Akira said with a chip on his sholder he could tell thy were impressed

"W-wow I can't... such power" Koneko the white hired little girl said

"no way... such strong aura I've never seen someone so strong" Kiba said

"oh my such a... sexy body so big and muscular I can only imagine what your like in bed" Akeno said with a sadistic smile and a lustful look in her eyes

"...your the one" Rias said under her breath so no one would hear her

" **Wait you think this impressive? Ha you haven't seen any thing yet** " Akira said with pride

suddenly the ground began to shake as Akira roared. he grow slightly taller his muscles also grew slightly as his claws became longer then his back bursted reveling enormous wings that from the prospective of the rest of the club were eclipsing the moon. his energy was as impressive all over the world mystical bings felt it and feared it the power of a Apex predator the power of a real Devil.

" **so what do you think of 100%... hmm OH NO** " akira returned to a weaker form as Koneko and Kiba had passed out from the pressure with Akeno and Rias on their knees unable to stand

"You ok?... I didn't think my energy would be do damaging" akira said with a guilty tone as he helped Rias up

"i-it's ok (huff huff) we weren't ready for all that power at once if I'd know how dominating it was I would have made a barrier" Rias said

Rias then noticed the man helping her was like the perfect mix of the handsome man she had seen before and that monstrous demon who's presence alone could probably kill a low class demon if in the same vicinity for to long. Rias suddenly felt her body getting lifted up as Akira had picked her up and held her in his arms

"sorry Akeno I'll come back for you but I can only carry one person at a time like this" said Akira who still had guilt in his eyes he walked into the building and up some stares to the large bedroom he had woken up in a day ago and placed her on the bed

"w-wait" Rias said grabbing his arm with as much strength she could muster akira turned to see her crying

"what's wrong?" Akira was incredibly worried he didn't think Rias was the type to cry out of nowhere

"please stay with me... I want you Akira Fudo Demon among devils... please take me" Rias said softly with tears in her eyes

their was a brief silences till Akira spoke

"...Riasis that what you want really I mean I'm not complaining but... you just met me yesterday" Akira said with power emanating from his voice

"yes... from the moment I saw you I've had this odd feeling... and when you transformed I knew. Your the one, every fiber of my being is telling me that your my fated my love" Rias eyes shined as she reached for his face to touch it

"if it's what you want I can't say no" he then sat on the bed and grabbed Rias by the sholders

Akira began to move closer to Rias their lips almost touching when akira said

" **Sleep** " as akira spoke Rias's eyes closed he placed her down carfuly and then placed a cover over her

"maybe tomorrow but right know the others need a hand" he walked out the room turning his head to look at Rias one more time his face blushed. He then left to help the others to rooms

* * *

 **Early morning in the large bedroom with a sleep Rias**

The door suddenly swung open waking Rias up she looked at the doorway to see akira standing their his eyes covered my his heir

"A-Akira what wrong. why the sudden entrance!" Rias asked worried. Forgetting briefly about last night

Suddenly Akira leaped onto her his body changing to his helf devil form his claws swung down shredding her cloths she screamed as the beast grabbed her by the hands lifting her up and pining her to the wall he then reached down to her lower region and with one claw cut her underwear off he then placed his hand on her inner thigh slowly raising it to her more sensitive area.

"ahhh akira Ahhh please mmm be gentle" she had pleasure plaster all over her body

Akira then moved his head to nibble on her neck she released a organismic moan she couldn't stop her self from saying his name "Akira yes mmm Akira" her body shaking form the pleasure. Akira then moved away to Rias's suprise she fell on to the bed looking up at the man as he began to change into his ture devil form her eyes widened knowing what was going to happen she wanted it she was prepared but then

"Rias WAKE up" said a muffled voice

"WAKE up" said the muffled voice again

Suddenly Akira terned to smoke and vanished as the world fell apart Rias opened her eyes to see the bedroom and her self fully clothed with her best friend Akeno siting in a chair next to her

"looks like you had a good dream" Akeno said with a playful tone

"hmm what makes you think that?" Rias asked with embarrassment on her face

"well your clothes are wet with what I'm going to call sweat and... you were mumbling in your sleep" Akeno said with chasing tone

"DONT SAY A WORD TO HIM" Rias's embarrassment grew as she shouted

Akeno giggled to her self as she got up she then turned with a smile on her face

"he put you to sleep before you could try anything?" She asked

"how did you know?" Rias questioned

"because he did the same to me... oh and I've told Kiba to get Issai once school starts" she said before leaving the room

Rias sat in silence for a few seconds and thought to what she said to Akira last night it was the first time she'd cried out of love for a man she'd made her mind up no matter his history she was going to marry him at all costs. She got out of the bed and walked to the clubs main room to take a shower since her clothes we're drenched in sweat

* * *

 **School Issai's lesson had just ended**

Issai had just finished talking to his friends teasing them when Yuuto Kiba spoke

"sorry to interrupt but Issai Hyoudou right?" He asked with a kind tone

"Yeah and... what businesses do you have with me sir pretty boy" Issai said coldly

"I'm here on behalf of Rias-senpai" said Kiba

issai looked at the pretty boy for some time before saying to his friend

"welp see you guys later" issai said with a bored tone he knew they classed him as a traitor but he needed answers

They arrived at the old school building and enterd inside Kiba then said

"president I've brought him" leaving Issai to wonder if by president he ment Rias-Senpai

* * *

 **Occult Research Club main room**

The first thing Issa sees when the door opens is the new student Akira Fudo looking out a window he then noticed Koneko the first year student siting on a couch but then something grabbed his attention a tub there's a shower in the club? room he thought

"Here you are president" Akeno passed the Rias a towel

"think you Akeno" Rias said in a cheerful tone

Issai's thoughts were of having a chanse to see Rias-senpai naked as he made a lawed face

"I don't think the president would allow any man except Sir Akira to see her nude know" Kenokeo said with her emotionless tone

Issai then turned to Akira in shock and thought to him self " _dose that mean he and miss Rais-Senpai have something... no way that's not fair why dose he get the chicks so easily! What's his secret"_ his eyes know fixed on akira suddenly turned back to the shower when Rais came out completely dressed

"sorry for the wait... because of Akira I wasn't in the most clean state when I a woke" Rias said with a little embarrassment

"Issai Hyoudou I presume?. Hello my names Akeno Himejima pleases to make you acquaintance" Akeno said in a playful tone

"well it looks like everyone's here" Rias said with her usual strong presence

Everyone begins to sit around a small table even akira moves from the window closing the curtains to join them so Issai sat down to hear what Rias had to say

"This might come as a shock to you Issai but everyone in this room is a devil even you!" Rias said seriously

Issai didn't seem to believe her the look on his face said it all. so Rias began to explain the Devils,angels and fallen factions and how they came into being as well as a lecturer on the second gears and the reason his exgirlfriend killed him and after that she told The perverted student to strike a powerful pose and close his eyes to release his second gear.

Akira watched as Issai pulled a pose from the DBZ Manga series the Kamehameha stance akira was a bit suprised one of his childhood favorite anime's existed in this world. Suddenly Akira felt a odd presence as Issai's arm Transformed into a crimson red gauntlet with a green gem in the hand.

"Wow this is awesome so cool" Issai said with lights in his eyes

"the falled angel that killed you saw it as a threat" Rias said plainly

"but... I'm still alive?" Issai asked in confusion

"no. Issai the human died but you were reborn as a devil by me" Rias said very serious as wings appeared behind her and the over members of the occult club except Akira who stood looking underwhelmed by the small black wings

every one introduced them selfs as a devil with akira last saying

"and I'm Akira Fudo Devilman Amon know that's over I've got to go" akira began to walk to the door

"w-why What's wrong akira?" Rias asked with a questioning look

"I'm starving so say goodbye to you years worth of food I'll be back in 20 minuets max then we need to talk about last night Rias in Private" he turned and smiled with a toothy grin and left the room

* * *

13 minuets later

akira sat cleaning his teeth surrounded by thousands of ready made food packs among those over food items which had their contents removed for Akira's sustenance. He looked at the clock

"13 minuets... new personal best... Rias... what is it you see in me hahaha I'm just a monster that's lost everything..." he spoke with sadness in his voice

"Why?... do I feel so connected to her. Is it because we're devils... I know I'm a completely different type but maybe that's why I feel like this" akira began to remember his last love Miki tears started to form in his eyes

Suddenly Akira stopped as his senses told him he was being watched he stood up his eyes glowing yellow and grabed the air catching a silver hired women wearing a maids uniform by the neck

"Ack... ho..w did y..ou" the women said unable to breath from the power grip on her neck

"who the hell are you and why are you watching me!?" Akira said intimidatingly as he threw her over the counter pining her hands down

"wait I'm not a enemy I'm part of the Gremory family!" She said panicking at the fact she couldn't stop him from overpowering her

"what?... Oh Sorry" he pulled away allowing the women to sit up and breath

"my, my they weren't kidding when they said you were strong... (huff) my Name is Grayfia Lucifuge I'm Rias sister in law" she said with a pained voice as she rubbed her neck

"Why were you watching me?" Akira asked with some anger in his voice

"I was told to see if the rumors were true about your power and relationship with Rias" Grayfia said with a neutral voice

"and hearing what you said I must tell you that Rias Gremory is to be Married" Grayfia said in a evil tone trying to show dominance

Suddenly Akira released a unbelievable aura which almost devoured the women but she quickly jumped away and put as much distance form him as possible. fear was all she felt

" **NO.** I won't allow that" akira was focusing on holding back his energy so the others don't worry/ pass out

"w-wait that's why I'm here the man that Rias was to be married to he's the embodiment of a bastard he's a perverted, abusive spoiled brat who's family hold power in the under world" she said in a pleading tone

"my husband wants you to beat him so Rias can chose who ever she wants to marry" she said confidently

"where is he I'll tear him to shreds" his hand had changed into his devilman form as he clenched his fist

"y-you must wait... (gulp) till the time comes for the rating game then beat him or force him to quit and Rais will be freed" she said with genuine fear

Akira turned and walked away his arm turning back to normal he hadn't been this angry in a very long time he couldn't even speak. Grayfia then noted the huge demonic spirit that was looming other him the spirit turned and looked at Grayfia she began to hear a voice in her head

" ** _The women will belong to me..._** " the spirit said before disappearing into Akira's body

Grayfia disappeared using a type of teleportation magic leaving Akira to think about what he's going to do with his problem

* * *

 **Occult Research Club main room**

he Walked back to the main room as Issai ran past Him in a hurry.

"what's that about?" Akira for a moment forgetting the information he had gained

"it turns out Issai is to weak to use the teleportation circle so he must run to his client" Akeno said with a playful tone

"teleportation? Client? What the hell did I miss" akira was very interested in the idea of teleportation

"well us normal devils make deals with humans for more power. it's what allows us to increase in rank and strength" Rias explained with a happy smile

Akira decided not to mention her sister in law or the fact that he was going to beat the shit out of her fiancé. he put on his normal face hiding his anger and want to destroy then He asked

"so... mind if I give it a spin... if possible?" Akira looked extremely interested

"Hmm you can give it a try just stand in the circle" Rias said interested in what would happen

Akira moved to the circle and stood inside it then a bright red light began to surround Akira but then something happened which suprised everyone. Suddenly the circular writing on the ground began to crack as the red light trend gold akira roared out in pain

"SHUT THIS THING OFF ITS BURING MY SKIN AHHHHH" Akira was in more pain then he's ever felt he then began to see something

"w-what's going on AKENO HELP ME SHUT IT OFF" Rias shouted with the most worried tone

suddenly everyone stopped moving as a portal began to form from the golden light up above Akira as the top half of a blond haired women began to fall out her angelic wings stopping her from completely entering. She placed her hand on Akira's cheek he looked up in horror at the women then with tears in her eyes the blond angel said with a gentle but powerful voice

"My Akira your still alive" she had a aura of happiness. her tears landed on Akiras face

then almost in a heartbeat the large circle shattered as the black markings disappeared and the golden light with it the women fading away. Akira badly burned fell to his knees and spoke only one word before passing out From the Pain

"...Satan!" Akira hit the floor as Rias ran to help him

* * *

 **Large bedroom**

he was placed in a large bed as everyone began to leave Rias started to undress and get in the bed in hopes of healing him the door closed and Rias moved as close as possible she could feel that addictive demonic aura that surrounded him. After some time she heard a voice that resembled Akira full Devilman voice but this voice was older stronger

" **Do you love him do you want him?** " the voice said

"Who are you show your self" Rias sat up covering her body with a cover

" **I'm in the devilman next to you... hello my names Amon** " the voice called Amon said

"what do you want demon?" Rias was confused, angered and worried all at the same time

" **Do you love him?** " Amon asked again

"...y-yes" Rias said looking at Akira

" **Good then a deal can be made** " Amon said to Rias's suprise then Akira got up hugging Rais both completely naked. then Akira with whitened eyes bit down on Rias left shoulder sucking and giving demonic power Rais mound in pleasure as Amon continued to speak

" **You now bare the mark of my Mate and in conjunction Akira's Mate you now belong to us and a small amount of are power is transferred to you. injoy your new life Rias Gremory** " Akira then let go as his body fell on the bed followed by Rias's on top

she rested on his chest and fell asleep unable to stay awake her dreams were full of demons and a hell that didn't look familiar she was being carried by Akira in his Devilman form as demons chanted Amons name they flew to a destroyed castle and enterd into a throne room were the devilman sat on a huge throne made of bone and blood with her on his knee resting her head on his chest she thought to her self _"I will always be with you my love_ "

* * *

 **End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Highschool DxD or devilman**

 **Akira from this fanfic is a merged version witch means he dosent follow any exact Devilman story line that's why he looks more like the original Akira with small differences like height with the Devilman crybaby backstory mostly**

 **power wise I'd say Akira is beyond ultimate class devil in strength and speed but his lack of magic means he's at a huge disadvantage but seeing how Satan from devilman could cut the moon in half with a single attack then I think Akira should be fine on defense**

 **the Mate Mark placed on Rias is a thing I made from seeing how primal the Devilman devils are from this and the origins of the Devils in devilman I decided a Mating Mark wouldn't be to far fetched for such instinct filled creatures so that's why I added it. plus it gives the possibility to add a cool new power to both Rias and Akira when the time is right.**

 **P,S** **I'm crap at spelling and my autocorrect is shit so don't expect 100% professionalism but enjoy what I can give you and if you have a problem with that by all means write your own version of this story really I mean it we need more Devilman fanfics on this website**

* * *

 **Early morning in a large bedroom**

Akira had woken up to a sleeping Rias on his chest pining him down he didn't want to move in fear of waking her he looked at her noting how cute she was when asleep but as he began to stare at her. he noticed something

"wait... no is-is that a M-M-Mate mark oh god did... I. Oh god I hope I didn't force her into it" Akira said with a little fear in his voice but he also had a slight bit of happiness because it meant Rias was his and no one could ever take her away now

he wrapped his arms around her as his wings sprouted and did the same he had a happy expression that then changed to fear when he remembered why he was so badly injured and needed Rias to help heal him the thought ran through his mind Satan was alive and he/she knew Akira was alive he feared a confrontation with Satan the last battle didn't end well and Satan was holding back almost 70% of his power he didn't want to risk Rias's life he held her tightly a little to tightly

"Akira... suffocating... help" Rias said unable to breath from how tight his hug was

"oh sorry I didn't know you were awake... how do you feel?" Akira asked worryingly as he let her go she sat on his crotch area and he was very glad he was waiting clothes otherwise this situation would have become very hot and heavy

"I feel good my body bristling with power" she looked at the bite mark on her arm and then laid closer to Akira kissing him suddenly the kiss caught the devilman by suprise but after a second he embraced her till the couple stopped and stared at each other

"We should probably get dressed and speak to the others about last night" Rias said in a happy tone she got off the man and began to pull her clothes of the floor

"don't tell them about the mark! oh and don't let Issai touch you" Akira said in a serious tone

"oh are you getting protective over me... that makes me so happy" she said with a playful tone

"Noooo I don't what Issai to touch you for his own protection... if a male touches you while having lewd thoughts the energy that's inside you will come out to harm or kill the male depending on the situation so be carful" he said with a serious tone

"Wouldn't it be better to warn my servants about that little feature?" She questioned eyebrow raised

"one I don't want to explain how it works, two I don't want to be questioned or teased by them and three I know Issai will try something stupid and end up dying" akira said with a look of irritation in is eyes

"ok my love I won't tell them anything" Rias said with a calm and gentle voice she was now fully clothed in her school uniform

Akira walked over to her still missing his top and grabbed her shoulders he then kissed her and smiled he then left the room leaving a dazed Rias standing there unable to move from the odd feeling of accomplishment she had. Akeno then stood in the door way looking at Rias

"why did akira have a huge grin on his face when I passed him" Akeno asked with a curious tone

Rias started giggling to herself as she walked out the room with Akeno to the club room akira had gone in the opposite direction to the kitchen for some breakfast

* * *

 **In a park with Issai and a nun**

"umm... is something the matter?" The young blond nunn asked

"ack... s-sorry I didn't mean to stare" Issai was taken a back by the cuteness of this girl who had bumped into him.

"ah! My luggage" the nun then moved to pick up her things

"let me help you" Issai said with a happy tone

Issai then picked up some of the girls pantise to which to nun quickly grabbed them and stuffed them into her bag out of embarrassment that happened to be so cute it gave Issai a nose bleed. After some introduction the nun known as Asia Argento had gotten loses trying to find the Church so Issai told her he could guide her and after Asia helped a young boy who hurt himself by healing him with her second gear they went on there way to the church.

"Oh this is it thank you so much Issai" Asia said happily

Issai on the other hand had chills runing down his spine for the place but then a familiar feeling came over Issai it was like the feeling when Akira got mad a powerful dominant aura then suddenly surprising Issai a women spoke

"You wouldn't happen to be the new nun would you Asia right?" Said a elegant voice that came from a tall, white hired, blue eyed beauty that caused Issai to look in astonishment at the women who's gorgeous looks matched that of Rias and Akeno

"would you happen to be a nun here" Asia asked curiously

"hmm no no I'm not a nun but I do work for the people that own this place" the women said. She then turned to Issai making him jump

"my aren't you a cute one" the women moved to Issai's ear and whispered to him (tell Akira his first is back) she then backed away grabbing Asia

"I'll show you around shall I" the women said pulling Asia with her

asia said goodbye to Issai and hoped they'll meet again as Issai stood their waving thinking about what the gorgeous women said to him. in his head played the words "Akira's first" over and over he then realized what it had to mean and after he got a safe distance from the church he shouted to the heavens

"WHY DOSE HE GET ALL THE CHICKS ITS NOT FAIR WHY CANT I BE LUCKY JUST ONCE" he then slumped over crying continuing to say its not fair all the way back to the club house

* * *

 **Occult Research Club House**

"NEVER GO NEAR A CHURCH AGAIN. They are enemy territory and you got lucky by being with a nun so they didn't kill you on sight" Rias said with anger and then went on a rant about exorcists and other holy things to stay away from

Akira then walked into the room and sat on the couch with a book about the origins of the devils of that world he then looked up at Rias ranting and coughed loudly as a sign that she was rambling she then stopped to look in surprise at the devilman as he smiled and laid down on the couch to read

"oh ye... Akira there was this women at the church who knew your name" Issai then said in a slightly angered tone Akira looked up from his book with a suspicious look

"Really I haven't really left the school... what was her name" Akira asked with interest as he sat up

"well she didn't give a name but she was gorgeous with long white hair and shiny blue eyes... oh and she said she was your first" Issai said all but the last part with enthusiasm

Akira sat in silence for a couple seconds before his eyes widened he stood up and started to walk up and down with a serious look on his face

"No... that's not possible she's dead it can't be" akira looked very worried

"what's wrong do you know the women?" Rias asked worried about her future husband

"I can't be sure but if I'm right we're dealing with a devil called Sirene she's form my world and was one of the first people to almost kill me" as he said those last words Issai began to relax a bit believing that must have being what she ment by his first but then akira said

"she's also the women who used me in my moment of weakness for sexual pleasure" Akira said without thinking and was greeted by both Issai and Rias staring at him with anger burning in their eyes then Rias walked towards him and clenched her fist

But before Rias could floor Him Akeno walked in with a urgent matter

"we have received a punitive request form an Arch Duke"

* * *

 **Large abandoned building**

"Stray devils are devils who have abounded or killed their master and started to operate on their own they are like wild dogs" Rias explained to Issai and Akira as the abandoned building came into sight. Akira stopped for a second to smell the air

"(sniff, sniff) 10... 20 no 40. I smell 40 corpses. human. ranging from 1 day ago to 5 months" Akira said with a serious and angry tone as the rest of the club looked in amazement

"you can tell all that from this distance?" Koneko said with little to no emotion

akira nodded then he caught a new smell that wasn't human blood but different the his eyes widened he knew that smell a True Devil a monster from his world. as they reached the door to the building Rias when the to open it when akira stepped infront of her instinctively to protect her

"A-Akira what's wrong?" Rias seemed slightly annoyed but worried at the same time

"Stay back I'll enter first" he had lost all his anger and was incredibly coutious with a stern look on his face. He slowly pushed the door open when a wave of killing intent washed over them

"Its li-like when a-akira (gulp) Transformed" Kiba said barely abled to keep his knees from shaking

"No... this aura isn't as powerful as his but it's killing intent is... mind numbing" Akeno said her happy smile replaced with a mix of fear and anger

"I can barely keep my self from running to a safe distance" Koneko said emotionlessly but her sweat showed she was scared

"n-no w-wa-y I c-can't (gulp) move" Issai said before collapsing

Rias then noticed she wasn't having any problems form the aura expert her senses telling her that this monster inside was as strong as her. She then looked up at akira who was still guarding her but then she felt the Mate mark on her sholder pulsate she noticed akira changing into his half devilman form to Issais suprise suddenly the aura inside the house was being pushed back by akiras own energy making it easier for the others to move. He then took a step forward into the building.

"stay close and vigilant this devil has the home advantage I can't smell him or sense him form all the dead" akira said dryly as he walked

"hmm... president... i think I found are stray devil or ablest what's left" Akeno said as she put her hands in a puddle of blood pulling out a half eaten face

"oh... god no" Issai said backing up in fear

Rias looked at the face and nodded she then turned to akira who was looking around ready to attack anything that he didn't recognize as friendly but then a evil, monstrous voice full of malice came from down the hall Kiba and Koneko moved into a defensive position as Akeno created a smell circle ready to attack Issai stood next to her acting as a meat shield with akira standing behind them with Rias

" **Gi gi gi look at this... some of the fakers have come to pay a visit maybe they'll stay for lunch I am still pretty hungr... what's this I smell a-a... DEVILMANNNN** " the voice screamed as it sprinted towards the group jumping over everyone to attack Rias

its long blade like arm inches away from Rias's head she fell on her behind and looked up to see akira holding the blades arm with his right hand and then a loud crunch could be heard as the monsters arm shattered the beast pulled away causing it to rip it's own arm off to escape it then darted around jumping around the hallway so fast no one could see it

" **gi gi gi it doesn't matter how strong you are my speed is unstoppable know die** " the voice shouted lunging at Akira

"dam grasshopper... just die" Akira said before side stepping the attack and with a quick slash with his hand the beasts lower body was separated from its upper as it tumbled on the ground it tried to claw itself to safety

" **No y-your him she told me to stay away w-why did you have to come** " it shouted trying to escape with only one arm. Akira started to walk towards it and grabbed what remand of its spine and pulled it closer putting his foot on its head as it squirmed

" **P-please Amon mercy MERCY PLEASE DONT KILL ME MEEEERRRCCCY** " it shouted as Akira chuckled with a evil grin and slowly pressed on its head till it popped and splattered yellow blood allover the floor

Akira looked at the corpse with a satisfied looks on his face he enjoying watching that monster squirm and beg for mercy he then crouched down and began scoping up bits of flesh to inspect the quality of the monster

"disgusting not even edible" akire said with a cold tone as he wiped his hand of the flesh and turned to his friends to see if they were ok but their reactions weren't what he was expecting all of them looked relived and happy but Issai was terrified and Akeno had hearts in her eyes.

after they burned the building to the ground to dispose of the body's Rias used magic to hide any remaining evidence. After that they made their way to the club house well Akira did the others teleported when he got there he was at the club it was really late so he found the bed he had been staying in and collapsed on the bed to sleep.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club bed room**

Akira awoke like he normally did in this world with Rias in his arms her head on his chest she'd made it a habit of sleeping next to him nude but today their was a suprise that was cuddling on his right arm that wasn't rias he tuned to see

"AKENO WHAT THE HELL" akira shouted waking both girls Rias got up sitting on akiras crotch another habit she made in the morning rubbing her eyes she then looked at the naked Akeno with anger in her eyes

"AKENO GET OF HIM KNOW" Rias shouted as Akeno got up and rubbed her eyes

"Rias why are you here he didn't need healing?" Akeno asked with a seductive voice

"I'm... umm... THAT DOSENT MATTER WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Rias said till full of anger but trying to keep the Mate mark a secret lucky Akeno didn't notice the mark

"hmm... I'm here to thank my new love for his work yesterday" said the black haired purple eyed sadistic devil as she moved close to Akira's face

"s-stay away form him" Rias said pulling Akeno back they began to argue while on top of akira

pined and helpless he was stuck listening to the two women arguing over him then he heard a voice in his head

 **" _Why not place a Mate mark on her to?"_**

 _"Hell no Rias would literally castrate me and in extension you"_

 _ **"Hmm pity she's very much my type. kind and gentle on the outside but masochistic and sadistic on the inside"**_

 _"Shut it... I don't care about your kinks Amon"_

Akira opens his eyes to see the girls practically reselling on top of him he sighed knowing this was going to take while he then felt is legs going dead from the poor blood circulation he then with all his mighty shouted

"WILL YOU BOTH GET THE FUCK OFF BEFORE I LOSE MY LEGS" both the girls jumped off him and apologized. he sat up turning to get off the bed picking up his shirt and walking out of the room as the girls now standing were still arguing

* * *

 **Some time later Issai at a clients house**

"Hmm the doors open? That's a bit dangerous... HAY IM A ENVOY FORM THE HOUSE OF GREMORY" Issai didn't get a response so he walked in looking around he then smells a horrible stench he turns to see a dead body hung up on a wall with the words "everyone who sins is a slave to sin" Issai stared in horror

"well well! If it isn't a little devil" said a voice coming form a evil looking young priest

the priest turned and span singing a happy little song about murder and chopping up devils

"I'm Freed Sellzen and I'm a priest" he appeared in Issai's face with a monstrous smile to which Issai backed away

"what's your problem... I have no idea what your talking about. did you do this to the human" Issai asked with angry tone

"well yes he was a criminal going to make a deal with a shitty devil like you but it wasn't just me. my partner had a taste of him too" Freed smiled manically like a mad man then his face changed to a dark murderous look

"you basterd" Issai said clenching his fist

"What's that shitty little devil did me killing your human rile you up" Freed stuck his tongue out mocking Issai

"...Cut it out" Issai's power was rising with his anger

"okaaay I'll cut it out and kill you... I've gotten bored talking to a shitty devil like your self. Ta-daaa I'll even let you choose what I kill you with my sword or gun... oh wait I guess you'll be dead ever way so it doesn't matter" Freed then ran and jumped at Issai shooting him in the leg

"so did you like my exorcist shells hahaha... now die die die" the priest screamed but stoped when Asia stepped in the way protecting Issai

"Whoooa that was too close almost split you in half, what are you doing? You know that guy you saved is a devil" Freed then backed away confused

"Issai-San is a devil?... wait... N-no" Asia said noticing the human body plastered and pinned to the wall

"Hmm... oh ye this is you first time seeing my art isn't it? We'll stick around and you'll see a master at work" he grind at Issai but then frowned when Asia blocked his path

"No father Feed this is wrong... passing judgment on humans killing devils I-it's wrong" Asia said with tears in her eyes

Feed picked her up and shouted some nonsense at her and then pushed her to the ground placing his gun under her bra threatening her with Rape

"STOP that's enough" Issai stood ready to fight

"Oh yea I should get rid of you first hahaha... death won't come quickly I'll make you suffer" he then began to run at Issai but stopped once he saw a red circular light appear on the ground.

Rias then appeared with the rest of her preerage minus akira since he can't go through the teleporter. Rias's then began to speak

"haven't you just broken hundreds of your rules attacking us like this" rias said looking around the room till her sights locked on Issai

"looks like you've been a little rough with my minion" Rias said her eyes hidden by her long red heir

"that's right. I was planning on really carving him up and giving this room a new paint job hahaha...oh" freed stoped as a huge hole appeared to the right of him he whistled at the power

"I won't forgive you for damaging my property!" Rias's said confidently

"ohhh you shouldn't have done that Red hahaha my partner has probably heard that and is on her way here" he smiled as suddenly a huge demonic aura enterd the room the club members noted it was like Akira's but was full of evil intent

"I'm not your Partner... more like a baby sitter... hmm" said the beautiful, tall white haired, blue eyed women in all white who stood arms crossed leaning on the edge of the huge hole Rias made she inspected it and turned to talk to the devils

"oh hi again cutie I take it Akira got my message... oh my apologies I forgot to introduce my self. I am the beautiful Sirene... and I Take it that you... are the Devilman's newest wench" she scowled at Rias who was noticeably worried by Sirene's appearance

Rias then began to think. seeing Sirene made her mad after remembering what she did to Akira but she couldn't just attack her. she'd be giving up her life from just looking at Sirene in human form. Rias could tell that she was out of her league in a fight her only hope would be a strong enough blast to instantly kill her but from how strong the she demon was It would make getting a direct hit almost impossible Rias gritted her teeth and nodded to Akeno to get the teleportation circle ready

"I'm sorry I can't chat but I've got a very impatient man to get back to... I'm sure you understand old Hag" Rias said with fire in her eyes to Sirene who looked ready to kill her on the drop of a pin

"arrrr, do you think that mark will save you from me little girl ha... when I'm done with you, your friends will still be searching for all the pieces years from now" Sirene stepped fowerd slightly when Rias clicked her fingers and began to teleport away sirene lunges forward grabbing a strand of Rias's heir as Issai shouted

"Asia... IM GOING TO COME BACK FOR YOU JUST YOU WAIT" as the group disappeared

Sirene looked at the strand of red heir she took from Rias and began to cry slightly she looked upwards ro stop the tears from falling and said

"why... why Amon. why didn't you Mark me?" She then dropped the heir and vanished moving to fast for the priest or Asia to see

* * *

 **Occult Research Club House**

"ah your back. Issai are you ok?" Akira said as the club teleported in with a injured Issai

"I'm f-fine its just my leg but the others seem a little shook" Issai replied. Akira looked at Rias and the others who had sweat running down them

"what happened?" Akira asked with a serious look

"Sirene happened" Rias said dryly with a annoyed look

silence fell as Akira realized that he could have lost his Friends and more importantly his love this notion hit him hard he was unable to control his energy for a moment as a wave of killing intent flooded the room everyone reacted with fear except Rias who was blushing at the sight of Akira being protective again. She walked towards him and grabbed his hand left hand with her hands

"akira... it's ok we're here we're alive... no need to go psycho ok" Rias said with a smile and a soft voice she then moved her right hand and placed it on his cheek and smiled whitch caused Akira to blush as his demonic power went back to normal

" _W-wait do those two..."_ was what went through everyone's mind Rias and Akira noticed the questionable looks and backed away from each other not wanting to raise any more questions

"(cough) so mind telling me what happened, full story" akira looked serious with a little blush on his cheek

after sometime Issai and Rias explained what happened to Akira and after he understood the situation he knew something was wrong Sirene would never work with humans and the church wouldn't affiliate them selfs with a demon no matter how powerful or beautiful she was which ment this church that Asia was going to wasn't one owned by god

"Issai you need to stay away from that nun. Shes are enemy and with this new threat I believe we are unbelievably unprepared to start fighting these guys" Rias said with a stern look on her face and a powerful commanding voice which actually sent shivers down Akiras back

"B-But I need to save her" Issai said with a sadend look on his face

"No Issai! If you try you'll be throwing the life I gave you away" Rias said with a slightly angry tone

"I can't just leave her! You saw those monsters, SHE'LL DIE IF I DONT HELP" Issai shouted with a begging tone

akira suddenly got a flashback to a burning house as humans waved a pole in the air with Miki Akira's first loves head on it he remembered the thought in his head back then " _Save Miki help her"_ he suddenly felt a hand on his sholder as Rias was asking akira to agree with her _._

 _"_ hmm... Issai it would be stupid to try and attack them since we don't now where there base is even located so... give me some time and if I find the place I'll come and get you. I promise we aren't going to let her die" akira was serious and had the look to prove it

Everyone was completely taken aback by what the Demon devil just said Rias expected him to agree with her but she had no idea why he sided with Issai. Issai smiled and walked out of the room with a limp he was accompanied by the rest of the club except Akira and Rias who had stayed in the room to have a chat about what just happened

"why did you agree to help him?" Rias said looking very angry but keeping a calm voice

"it's none of your business" akira said coldly

"w-what? None of my business he belongs to me if you going to try and get my pawn killed I'd like to know why?" Rias said with a very irritated look

"listen it's none of your business!" he raised his voice slightly turning to leave till Rias grabed his arm

"no you listen... if you plan on going out their to fight this Ex of yours go ahead but don't drag my peerage into a battle we can't win" she said as if scolding a child

"just shut it I don't give a damn about your silly little group... (sighed) if Issai wants to protect someone he won't stop till their safe but if that person he is trying to protect dies then... then he won't be able to live with the fact he could have stopped it... i know from experience" he then pulled his arm away and walked out of the room

Rias was looking at the open door unable to understand what she had just heard she didn't know what to think did he loose someone close was it someone who he also given a Mate Mark to or was it a family matter she didn't know but that night Akira didn't come to bed instead sleeping on the roof of the old school building

* * *

 **Akira looking around the park mid day for any sight of Sirene**

Akira is sat on a bench in the park trying to sense any evil Devil aura's but he couldn't find anything

"Fuuuuck me! I skipped breakfast to go out looking for these basterds and I don't even get a wiff of them" akira looked up into the sky then his nose twitched his eyes widened he got up and began to run

"shit... that smell Issai near and is bleeding" he turned a corner to see a female black haired fallen angel with a crying nun in hand

akira sprinted to attack but the fallen angel teleported away before his fist could connect he then landed seeing a injured Issai bleeding out he ran to his side

"damn... Issai! Listen, look at me focus on your will come on buddy think about the nun come on what's her name?" Akira said frantically as he picked Issai up and sprouted wings and began to take flight

"a-Asia... h-er name Is... a-Asia" Issai said slowly almost completely unconscious

"Ok good keep her in you mind don't let go of that image don't let go of her smile, her voice keep it close to your heart" Akire said as he flew as fast as he could with a extra on board

* * *

 **Occult Research Club House**

Rias was sat at her desk reading thinking about what akira had said to her she felt guilty in someway and now that she thought about it she didn't really know anything about Akira she the women who was marked to be the mans Mate didn't know a single thing about her future husband except form the basics she sighed wondering how she got into this situation. Then suddenly the door bursted open everyone turned in suprise at the sight of Akira holding a blood covered Issai

"DONT JUST STAND THERE HELP ME" akira shouted with all the air he had left in his lungs

"quickly place him on the couch and get the medicine kit" Rias said with a urgent voice she then began to take her clothes off to Akiras dismay

"is this really the place or time to strip?" Akira asked confused and annoyed

"DONT get jealous now mister grumpy" Rias said as she laid next to Issai with only her shirt unbuttoned and underwear on she could hear the low growl Akira was making

"the president has the ability to help the body heal is she lays her bare skin on their wounds" Kiba said to calm Akira down

"May I ask but why dose the president laying next to issai anger you... What's your relationship with are master" Koneko said with no emotion but had a eye brow raised

Akira then turned to hide his face he then walked out the room ignoring the question and headed to raid the kitchen

"it's obvious Koneko he and The president are romantically involved" Akeno whisperd with a playful smile As Koneko made a oh face

20 minuets later Issai is patched up but not completely healed

"Places let me go after her... she's my friend" Issai pleaded with a nose bleed to the naked Rias who was putting her clothes on

"no and thats final (sigh) Issai I'm not letting you go and die" Rias said with a caring look

Rias then left the room with Akeno to sort out some business

"I'm going and you two can't stop me" Issai pointed at Kiba and Koneko

"actually I'm coming with you so you don't instantly die" Kiba said with a smile

"if I don't come you would be overwhelmed by the fallen angels" Koneko said with no change in tone

"Oh... sweat thanks guys I don't really know what I would have actually done on my own so thank you" Issai said with a look of surprise and happiness on his face

"ok... there is no way I'm missing this... so I'm coming too" akira said in the doorway surprising everyone

"Why do you want to come?" Kiba said out of curiosity

"well if I let you go without me... Sirene would kill you the moment you got close" akira closed his eyes folding his arms

"I see... then thank you" Kiba said with. Smile

"THANK YOU ALL... THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME" Issai said bowing his head

* * *

 **approaching the abandoned church**

Akira, Issai, Kiba and Koneko are walking in the woodlands to the Church as the sun sets leaving the woodlands in complete darkness except for the lights outside the Church guiding the group

"we're being watched" Kiba said looking to the trees

"I can smell the dried human blood on them" Koneko said as Issai started to look around with a cautious look

"don't worry... their here to watch" akira said coldly as he kept his eyes on the top of the Church

"wait... watch what?" Issai asked slightly confused

"don't be dense Issai. These monsters are here to see akira and that women fight... I'm I right" Kiba said looking to Akira

Akira nodded he stoped about 100 feet away from the church and looked up to the bell tower the others followed his gaze to see Sirene standing on the tower looking at the rising moon she then looked down at the group of devils and spoke with a gentle and happy voice

"Devilman... it's good so finally see you again... I'm only going to ask you this once... give back Amon and I'll let your friends leave alive" she said with a smile

"come on let's not do this old song and dance again" akira said with a smirk

"Fine... let's end this so shall we get some distance from the church" she said with a displeased look

"sure... lead the way" Akire said with a cocky smile

Sirene jumped down and landed sofly and held out her left hand pointing to the trees and then began to walk towards the area

"see you later guys later... save the girl Issai" akira said back to his friends smiling and waving as he followed Sirene

"will he be ok" Issai asked

"let's worry about us then him... that priest is in the church" Koneko said with no emotion

"Let's make this quick so we don't cause a incident" Kiba said with a stern look as he walked into the church with Issai and Koneko

* * *

 **Very far from the church**

Akira is walking a safe distance from Sirene when she asked a question that annoyed Akira

"so... where's that redhead bitch of yours" she said with jealousy in her voice

"... she didn't think it was worth her time dealing with a monster like you" akira said with a evil grin trying to anger Sirene

"really... well once I've ripped you limb from limb I'll fined her and make you watch as I disembowel her and leave her remains to be used by are kind as... stress relief" she chuckled to her self as akira clutched her fist

"or maybe I'll let them Rape her first then disembowl her honesty it won't matter because she'll be dead and you will be mine" she stopped turning to akira with a monstrous smile as her body began to change

Sirene had changed into a humanoid demon, she had large bird claws in place of feet and hands and a massive pair of white feathered wings on her head. Two antenna sprout from her forehead and several tail feathers from her behind. Her chest completely revealed with her genitals covered by a thick layer of white fur.

Akira followed by transforming into his full devilman form he then roared and flapped his wings creating wind slashes that opens up the battle field clearing trees Sirene then smiled

 **"Its time to die DEVILMAAAAAN"** she screamed as she moved with lightning speed towards Akira who pulled his arm back ready to punch

All creatures with high senses felt the battle between the two monsters even those who believe them self above these new devils could feel the power that was Amon and they feared it.

* * *

Next Chapter 3 Sirene vs Akira. new threat approaches


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own High School DxD or Devilman**

 **power levels of Akira and Amon**

 **Akira full devilman= ultimate class devil**

 **Akira full powerd devilman and angry= The four Satan's**

 **Amon controlling Akira full power= Heavenly dragon or God level**

 **Amon original form before being sealed by God= Great Red and Ophis**

* * *

 **A large opening in the woodlands**

akira punches Sirene in the face as she lunges one of her claws into his stomach she then pulls away jumping up into the air flying then akira follows by launching himself up to her

" **Your not getting away** " akira said colliding with the bird demon

Sirene uses her feet talons to latch on to Akira as thy briefly flew upwards then came careening down into some trees. Both demons began rolling over each other atacking like animals till Sirene now on top pulls her arm back and try's to drive it through Akiras chest but just before it could puncture the skin he grabbed it and crushed the hand. He then punches Sirene off of him causing chuncks of his skin to be ripped as her arm is tearing off she then pulled back and began to smile

 **"I'm going to end you Devilman"** she said as her mouth began to glow blue

 **"Kaim sends his regards"** she says before launching a burst of lightning from her mouth which surprises Akira causing him to get hit buring his upper chest and pushing him back through a tree

akira lands on his back when he opens his eyes sirene lands on him using on foot to keep his chest down and the other to keep his arms down her talons both digging into his flesh. her remembering arm then goes for Akiras head when he uses his right arm to block it but then she moves her head and bites down on his bat wing like creast ripping one of the wings from it causing yellow blood to spry out. Akira then overpowers her leg and grabs it throwing her into a tree he then stands up

" **Didn't know...(huff)... you could shot lightning** " akira said as he readied his fists

 **"It's a trick (huff) I picked up when I merged with (huff) Kaim!"** She said just before firing another bolt of lightning

akira dodges and firers a fire ball form his mouth as he runs to the side. She flys up dodging the blast and goes full speed to attack akira with her only arm that then detaches and flys towards akira standing into his back as he's runing. He then turns to see sirene as she lands on him pushing her talon in his left eye blinding that eye causing devilman to roar in pain he then diggs his claws into her belly causing a huge amount of blood to spill out onto him she then pulls away and fires another bolt of lightning that devilman blocks the attack only suffering minor buirns in his arms

Sirene then moves to Akiras left hiding in the bind spot and leaps at him only to be slammed into the ground by devilmans fist. She coughs up blood and gets up looking with eyes of hate and lust she then spoke

 **"Come on (huff) Devilman... if you don't beat me... your friends will die hahaha"** she said with a evil voice

" **They can handle (huff) them selfs** " as Devilman finished the sentence he ran at the women but was caught of guard by what she said

 **"Handle them selfs? Like that Miki girl you loved"** as the words hit akira she dodged his punch and with one slice took his right arm and wing she then rammed Akira through a tree till figuring a blast of lightning causing him to be sent flying

Akira rolled on the ground till he landed on his knees Sirene flying up above him watching what he would do. Devilman then began to stand tears running down his face he roared with blood coming out his wounds painting the grass yellow then five balls of fire appeared behind him Sirene then though " _he's preparing his final attack but somethings off his energy is different... wait I've seen this energy it's like that redheads!_ " suddenly a huge crimson red circle appeared behind akira bearing the symbols of the Gremory clan as the the five fire balls turned red and black the ground began to shake as akira breathed steam from his mouth he then lifted his head in the direction of the demon women and said

" **(Extinguished Star Demonic Eclipse) DISAPPEAR** " Akira shouted as he released a huge blast of demonic energy from his mouth that completely vaporized Sirene and most of the forest leaving a huge gap in the nights sky

Akira then fell to his knees as he began to recover once he'd stoped bleeding he stood up to walk back to the church still with unbelievable wounds such as missing a eye and arm. The other demons near didn't attack in fear of suffering the same fate as Sirene.

* * *

 **Outside Abandoned Church**

Rias stands with Akeno and the rest of the club as Issai is embracing their newest member Asia when suddenly a huge blast of demonic energy shreads through the sky causing everyone to freak out at the sight of such power

"president... was that your...?" Akeno asked being unable to finish her sentence

"yes... no doubt about it that was my power of destruction... but That can't be" rias said with a truly confused look when from the direction of the blast a figure began to appear in the distance the Devilman walked slowly and then collapsed onto the ground as his body returned to human

"AKIRA!" Rias shouted as the rest of the club looked in horror at the Strongest creature they'd ever seen being in such a near death state. Rias ran to his side kneeling down and holding his head as his eyes were closing from exhaustion he could hear her shouting

"QUIETLY... HEAL HIM... HURRY" was all he could make out from the mixture of shouting and crying then in his last moments of consciousness he saw a bright green light before going under

* * *

 **?.?.?**

Akira floated in a ocean of blood he saw the world in-front of him it's hate and pain flowed into him the red ocean parting allowing him to fall to the floor of the ocean looking around in confusion

"Where am I...?" Akira said with a slow and dazed voice

"Guard your steps when you go to the house of God. To draw near to listen is better than to offer the sacrifice of fools, for they do not know that they are doing evil" said a feminine voice in the distance

"what the fuck... Bible quotes really?" Akira asked regaining some of his senses

"Where are you and who are you" akira said as he stood

"You stand in gods house and I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First and the Last, the Beginning and the End the one who berthed you into the world" the feminine voice said as the ground began to rise turning into steps then a angelic figure begins to walk down them

"Ryo... no Satan! Why are you here and what is this place" akira said with anger in his voice

"I have come to save you my Akira and this place is the land of god" Ryo said with a smile on her/his face

"save me?... Wait land of god... so where is big G?" akira looked around curiously only seeing the parted ocean of blood

"He surrounds you now this place once a feld of beauty now a ocean of his blood. God is dead akira" Ryo said changing into his human form as he walked close to akira

"dead? So this ocean is his blood huh... so what happened?" Akira then looked at Ryo who stopped in his tracks

"the war between angel, fallen and devils caused his death and with that we were finally released from his Hell and dropped into the new world" Ryo then opened his arms as he hugged Akira then with out any warning akira gut punched Ryo

"You basterd... do you honestly think I would forgive what you did" akira said with pure hate in his voice as Ryo fell to the floor in pain

"awk you still have a good arm don't you... why do you hate me I didn't wipe the humans out that was their own faults" Ryo said with annoyance in his eyes as he stood up

"You may have not pulled the trigger but you loaded the gun...(sigh) why am I here?" Akire said turning his back on Ryo

"Akira... I brought your mind here to warn you" Ryo said then akira turned around with a worried look

"As you know there are other Devil Demons like you some Devilmen others just monsters... but the reason for the warning is that another war is coming!" Ryo said with a completely serious voice

silence fell for 5 seconds as akira tried to find the right words

"wha-what a war?" Akira said with confusion

"yes. The devils that god sealed are released that means my army is in the world without a leader and in time a new demon will take my place and lead the army to destroy this world and all that live in it... Akira Fudo I ask you... no I beg you help me" Ryo said as he kneeled and bowed his head

"...idiot... what choice do I have. It's help you or die when the demons come!" Akira said angrily

"Akira... I understand your anger and I'm glad you can look past it. When the time comes I'll call... Well I think it's time to send you back... oh and tell the readhead to stay away from you... I don't like to share" Ryo said as his angelic form returned

a bright light engulfed Akira as Ryo now Satan flew up the blood red oceans beginning to close in on akira. He then vanished as the bright light blasted him into the sky as Satan watched with a smile on his/her face. Akira was flowing through the stars as he saw worlds then he flew next to a ridiculously huge red dragon it's large yellow eye focused on Akira as he looked in amazement at the beasts size and power

" _My my he's a powerful one. I'd love to fight him!_ " Amon said in a excited and happy tone

" _Hell no this thing would beat the shit out of us and I don't think it wants to be disturbed" akira thought to Amon_

Suddenly the dragon simply blew a puff of air sending akira on his way to his body his soul landed in the body slowly and gently.

* * *

 **ORC large bed room late at night**

Akira opens his eyes to a familiar sight Rias completely naked on his chest he smiled as his arms wrapped around her. She then began to open her eyes and looked up at him with happiness and a slightly bit of anger.

"You almost died..." she said with a slow and soothed tone

"Come on I would have been fine... how did you heal me?" Akira asked after realizing that his arm had returned and his eye was fixed

"My new bishop Asia... the girl you help save she had a second gear that allows her to heal people" Rias explained as she cuddled with akiras chest even after he had been covered in blood she could still smell that scent that made her tipsy

"oh ok I understand... Hay you going to get off anytime soon?" Akira asked with a sinful smile

"hmm no" Rias said playfully

"no?... Ok then looks like we're doing this then" akira said as Rias sat up

"Yep we're doing this" she said as her hand began to feel his chest

Akira smiled and in one swift movement he was no top of her. She smiled as akira began to move down her body his hands going over every part of her not bing forceful then with his tongue he began to lick her neck moving it to her breasts he then began to nibble on her which was very effective at making her pleasure very vocal. Her moans were loud and filled akira with pride he then stoped as his hands grabbed her legs spreading them he looked with lust in his eyes and said

"Enough forplay it's time for the real event" he had a huge toothy grin as he slowly began to move his hips closer to her body

now his manhood was millimeters away from her virgin flower but just before he could seal the deal something happened. Suddenly Akira was pulled away from the bed and flung through the door by a magical attack. Rias snapping out of her pleasure trance scans the room seeing a silver haired women in a maid uniform

"G-Grayfia?" Rias said puzzled by her appearance but the puzzled look turned to terror once akiras real demonic energy filled the room

" **Cock blocking bitch!** " Akira then ran into the room full devilman and backhands the strongest queen through the walls till she landed outside the building

"A-Akira wait don't hurt her!" Rias said as she ran to stop akira but he had already ran through the hole in the walls to continue his assault.

Akeno ran into the room with a terrified expression she then asked

"RIAS ARE YOU ALRIGHT. WHAT HAPPENED?" Akeno asked looking at the huge hole in the wall

"this is bad. Akira isn't holding back" Rias said with true fear in her eyes as the mark on her sholder begins to burn

* * *

 **Outside The Occult Research Club**

Akira stands looking down on a winded Grayfia who was unable to stand one from the huge hit she had taken which if not for her Magic shielding would have killed her and two the huge amount of demonic pressure that was forcing her to focus her magic on a barrier to counter it. Akira then begins to walk towards the women and raised his right arm to end her quickly so he could get back to his Mate then just as the fist was coming down to crush the women a red circle appeared blocking it

"now I wouldn't be a good husband if I let you kill my wife would I" said a man who looked in his early 20s with crimson hair and golden royal armour

" **Don't pull on the tigers tail and expect not to be bitten** " akira said coldly as he turned his attention to the man

 _" **Oooh this ones strong don't let you guard down like the battle with Sirene or better yet let me out to have some fun** "_ said Amon from inside Akiras head he just ignored Amon

"So your my sisters new pawn? I'm impressed I'd say your almost as strong as me" the man chuckled

" **If you want to fight then come at me so I can end this and get back to my Women** " akira was serious he had released far more energy this time causing the ground to shake from the sudden increase

"whoa wait we didn't come to fight! We just got here and saw you and my sister and well we couldn't allow you to do the deed" the man said as he backed away slowly

"but wow I'm really impressed that my little sister could tame the legendary Lord of war Amon" the man said with a smile but Akiras expression had changed from slight annoyance to full blown anger

before akira could prepare a attack rias appeared in a nightgown with Akeno behind her she did not look happy she gave a dangerous glare at the man as she walked to Akira

"akira stop this before you cause a unnecessary amount of damage to school property" she said with a serious voice as she placed a hand on akira's chest

akira then kneeled on one knee as Rias held his head with her hands. Akira began to change back into his human form nuzzling his head in her breasts he then stood up and looked at the crimson haired man and asked

"ok... who are you and how did you learn Amon's name?" Akira had a look of caution mixed with power

"he's my older brother leader of the Four Great Satan's the rulers of the underworld" Rias answered coldly as she stared at her brother

"yes and I learned Amons name from some demons who caused trouble in the underworld... most of the demons see you or at least Amon as a type of god... or a ture Devil?" He said with a smile

"oh where are my manners my name is Sirzechs Lucifer and you are?" Sirzechs asked with a oddly happy tone

"... I'm Akira Fudo or some just call me Devilman" akira answered

after some time of the visitors explaining them selfs Sirzechs asks akira to come alone with him for a private chat

"akire I want you to beat riser the man who is engaged to Rias" Sirzechs said with complete seriousness

"Sure done... tell me we're he is and I'll end him now" akira replied with a bored tone to Sirzechs suprise

"aren't you worried?" He asked akira with a eyebrow raised

"Hell no... even if I some how lost the battle this basterd wouldn't be able to have my Rias since the Mate Mark would kill him if he tried anything" akira answered again with a bored tone

"Mate Mark?... oh I see so you've take my sister as a Mate interesting... well I think father would be fine having you as a son and since your a demon I bet your more full blooded than myself right" he said with his usual happy tone

"well he's coming tomorrow to see Rias and then in 10 days a rating game will be held to give Rias a chance for her freedom" Sirzechs continued his eyes focused on the path trying to ignore the fact that Akira was completely nude

"do... do you want some clothes it's a bit odd talking to a man who's completely naked" the Crimson Satan smiled

"hmm. nah I'm fine it feels nice to walk around in human form without clothes" akira answered with a slightly happier tone

"I swear _akira and Rias were made for each other"_ the crimson Satan though then akira spoke

"hay this rating game... there's no need. if I'm doing this I'm doing it right a 1 on 1 battle to the death It's the way of real devils and my pride wouldn't have it any other way" akira's tone was very aggressive

after 10 minutes of chatter between the two men akire returned to Rias with a smile on his face as Sirzechs and grayfia disappeared in a large crimson circle returning to their home. Akira and Rias would return to bed but decided to only sleep since the couple were no longer in the mood for "fun" and after Akeno had repaired the walls everyone got a nice night of sleep.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club main room**

All members of the club were there and akira was excited to see Asia so he could thank her for healing him but as Issai and the girl walked into the room and Rias was about to reveal her chose for marriage but was cutoff by a burst of flames that appeared behind her as a teleportation circle appeared. A cocky looking blond man appeared in the circle his smirk immediately pissing Akira off

"ah the human world it's been awhile... I've come for you my dear Rias" riser said with a cocky smirk as he moved closer to Rias

"now come rias its time for a Date before the wedding" he said as his hand stroked Rias's cheek. Akeno had expected Akira to attack the high class devil but to her suprise akira was leaning against the wall smiling

suddenly a powerful demonic energy was released from Rias body that attached to Riser hand and began to devour it melting and absorbing the flesh to the bone. Riser pulled back in pain and screamed

"WHAT THE HELL AHHHH MAKE IT STOP IT BURNS" Riser fell to his knees as the energy began to grow up his body slowly devouring his arm

"hahahahaha so this is a high class devil pathetic" akira said intimidatingly as he walked up to the man and grabbed the evil aura causing it to stop and return to Rias he then picked Riser up by the neck

"if you touch my women again I'll make sure that your death will be hundreds of times more painful than that" akira said as a powerful demonic aura surrounded him. Everyone even Rias was suprised by the fact that he just admitted that him and Rias was a thing

akira then threw Riser on to the ground and then spoke with such power that Asia fainted and all but Rias and Akeno fell to there knees. Akeno was having trouble standing not just from the power but from this feeling she had. her legs wouldn't stop shaking was it fear or lust she could tell the difference but the only thought that was in her mind was " _I need him"._ Rias was protected by the aura of Amon that surrounded her but she could tell that in this case if Riser was weaker then looks would kill.

"w-w-who a-are y-you?" Riser asked as he tried to back away his body shaking

"my name is Akira Fudo and in 10 days I'll be you executioner" he said coldly with a monstrous grin. Then Riser's eyes widened as he realized that it was this man he was told he'd have to fight to win Rias at first he believed that this Akira was just a low class devil in over his head but now he realized that his death was already planned"

Grayfia who was watching from the corner of the room moved forward being the only one who could move under the pressure but she kept he eyes away from Akira in fear that she would be unable to function if she did look at him. She grabbed Riser and created a teleportation circle to take him home and after he left there was a lot of questions to be asked

"So you and the president?" Kiba said with slight bit of fear in his voice as Issai was stood unable except what had just happened

"well it was obvious... I mean she does sleep in the same bed as him" Koneko said with no emotion Issai still unable to except what just happened

"I'm really jealous... after that display of power I want him too" Akeno said with a seductive tone Issai still unable to except it

"well I'm glad you understand... you see the night Akira tried to use the teleportation circle was the night he made me his mate" rias said as she reveald the Mate Mark she then began to explain it

"if another male touch's me with lawd thoughts then a evil energy will come from within my body and kill the male" Rias explained as akira looked out the window in deep though. Issai had a tear running down his face since the fact that he would never be able to feel Rias boobs ever again was almost to much for him to handle

"I see... is there anything else we should now about this Mark?" Akeno asked with a very curious tone

"Both Mates gain a small amount of demonic energy from each other allowing them to share abilities" akira said catching everyone by surprise

"so how you used the power of destruction" rias mumbled in understanding

"so it means Rias might gain some of my powers maybe even change into a Devillady" akira added whitch caused the room to go silent

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko then imagined Rias in a demon form similar to Akira. It was a interesting thought but before they could ask any more questions about it akira spoke up again

"ok...10 days is all I have to work with so let's get to training you guys!" He said with a evil grin as everyone was confused why did they need to train

"I understand... you want to train us so we can withstand you full power right?" Rias said as she folded her arms and closed her eyes

akira nodded after the event of pure fear past. everyone went through their normal school day Akira skipping lessons again since he hated all the girls gawking at him he decided to wait for Rias to finish her lesson.

* * *

 **School hallway**

Akira leans agents the wall with his eyes closed next to the door of Rias class room he was in his usual school clothing but he wasn't wearing a shirt and had his blazer unbuttoned showing his bare chest. A voice spoke out causing Akira to open his eyes and turn to see a black haired violet eyed girl

"so your Akira Fudo... I must say Rias has a interesting taste in men... oh sorry my name is Sona Sitri I'm the Student Council president nice to meet you" She said with a smile

"your a devil like Rias aren't you?" He asked

"h-how did you know?" Sona said with confusion in her voice

"it's obvious your scent is completely different from a humans" akira turned with a grin on his face

"I see... would you mind if I have a chat with you?" She asked with a slight fear in her voice at the sight of that grin

"sure but can we move to a... private place I hate people over hearing my conversations" akira said with a seductive voice that caused Sona to blush as she turned and walked to the student Council office with Akira close behind her

akira was thinking " _her energy is similar to Rias not as powerful but similar"_

 _"She's a devil like Rias alright but her energy seems colder... not my type she isn't big enough"_ Amon said in akiras mind

" _Shut it Amon I already know what kind of basterd you are. I need to now who she is sooo start scanning her movements and tell me something"_ akira was very curious about this girl simply because he hadn't sensed another high class devil except Rias so it ment this devil was good at counseling her power

* * *

 **Student Council office**

Akira was sat on a lime colored couch as he was pelted with Questions by the younger female members of the student council all about his look and or body. But eventually Sona after enjoying the sight of Akira getting annoyed spoke up and told her Peerage to back off so she could ask the questions

"Akira... what are you?" She asked with a serious look

"I'm a Demon with a human heart called a Devilman" he answered truthfully with a smile

"ok... what piece are you in Rias's peerage?" She asked confidently trying to find out more about Akira

"I'm not technically part of Rias's peerage but she is my women" he said with a cheeky grin which caused Sona to become slightly embarrassed and her younger peerage members to sigh in disappointment

"oh!... I see... well would you like to play a game of chess?" She said as her personality changed into serious and prideful

"chess? No I'm not really a player I prefer a more... hands on type of game" akira sat back in the couch as he crossed his legs as

 _"I know how to play, not very good but it was Satan's favorite pass time back in the day"_ Amon said in Akiras mind still scanning the women in front of them

"ok well what about a little competition then... a arm wrestling match. you against my rook Yura?" Sona said with a confident smile. She wished to see how strong this man was and to see a small amount of his demonic energy

Akiras's face lit up at the notion of a arm wrestle. It wasn't a fight but it made him excited, he place his arm on the table in front of him ready to play then Yura came and sat at the opposite side of the table and place her arm in position she and Akira held hands and prepared for the start signal

Sora then whispered into her Rooks ear "go easy on him we don't now strong he is" to whitch Yura just nodded

"by the way if you want I'll let you use both hands" Akira said bluntly causing the entire room to reel back in suprise at the man's statement

Yura now feeling annoyed at Akira decided not to hold back knowing her master also wasn't very happy at the man's ignorance but as the count down stated she strengthened her grip to warn Akira but he just smiled causing her to squeeze harder. No change in Akira he just sat there smiling as the count down finish and Yura started to push with all her strength but to her suprise Akira didn't budget

"so want to use you other hand now!" Akira said jokingly

"d-don't mock Me!" She said as her face went red

"(sigh) fine" akira replied as he began to push slowly causing her hand to buckle and bend slowly moving towards the table surface

the table then began to creak as the force of the demon and Rook was almost to much. Yura then in desperation used her other hand but was still unable to move it back. The other Peerage members looked in horror as their rook the physically strongest in the team couldn't hold back one of his arms but what suprise and terrified them more was the monstrous and lustful grin on his face as her hand hit the table. The aura that came from him while small was enough to cause some of the Peerage to look away as there body's felt sick looking at the aura.

"that was fun but lackluster... if we're done here I need to blow off some steam... maybe there some thugs near the school I can beat down. anyway I'll see you guys later" akira now back to his normal self left the room

"Tsubaki what do you think?" Sora said looking at the huge crack in the table made from the arm wrestling

"he's scary... and powerful I'd say his strength could match that of the 4 great Satan's but that's just a guess from what I've sensed today and from the past couple days" Tsubaki the Queen of Sora said with sweat dropping down her face

"Rias how did you tame such a monster?" Sora Questioning her rival and best friends chose in Boyfriend

* * *

 **Outside school near a forest**

Akira was walking next to the road his malice and lust for battle seeping out of his body as his face revealed a very angry and annoyed man

"why the hell is this place so peaceful! I need a fight" akira said clenching his fists

 **"** _ **Hahaha looks like you not going to have a fight anytime soo... someone's watching us!** " _Amon said to Akira

Akira stopped and turned to the forest with a smile on his face as he walked into said forest. Going deep into the forest He planned to meet this mystery person following him and have some fun.

" _So can you tell me anything about this person following me"_ akira continued walking into the forest making sure not to make in obvious that he knew

 **"** _Well she's a very mature woman who smells like that white haired cat girl Rias owns"_ Amon said dryly to akira

" _You mean Koneko wait... she's a cat girl?"_ Akira asked feelings very confused

 _"What you didn't notice... come on boy her scent is that of a feline how didn't you notice (sigh) anyway this women is going to great lengths to hide her presence but I can still scene her"_ Amon changing his tone to slightly annoyed

akira then stopped and kneeled picking up a small rock he then stood up looking around before closing his eyes and feeling out the women's presence he then opened his eyes and smiled

"Come on out... PUSSY CAT!" akira said as he threw the rock through a tree causing a gasp to come from behind said tree

"Well I'm impressed you could sense me. Well done" the voice said in a cheerful tone as a black haired, golden eyed women stepped out from the tree holding the rock Akira threw

"who the hell are you and why are you following me?" Akira clenched his fists as a small amount of demonic energy was released from his body

"ah that's it the reason I'm here... your really strong aren't you?... oh sorry my name is Kuroka and could I bare your child?" She said with a smile causing Akira to stumble slightly at the last statement

after steadying him self Akira placed his hand on his face and said

"for gods sake... it another Sirene (sigh)" akira then moved his hand to look at the women in a black kimono that didn't cover much of her breasts

"Sirene?... well what's you answer handsome?" She said showing as much leg as possible trying to seduce Akira

"hahaha sure... I wouldn't mind Fucking you brains out" said Akira in a seductive but threting tone as he removed his blazer

Kuroka than started to jump with joy she then turned to see Akira and started to drool over his chiseled chest the lust in her eyes could only be matched by the heat coming from her lower region

"but are you sure you'd survive me and my... thick friend" akira then began to release a large amount of demonic power transforming into his half devilman form his eyes filled with blood lust as he dashed forward

"Sorry big boy I'm into a lot of things but mutilation isn't one of them" she said just before creating a teleportation circle and fighting it at Akira teleporting him miles into the air allowing her to escape

after Akira grew his wings he scand the area for the women but could find her

"Amon can you feel her?" Akira asked seriously

 **"** _Oh I wish I could feel her... oh you ment... no she's gone"_ Amon said dryly

akira then flew back to the school with a irritated look on his face

* * *

 **Occult Research Club main room**

Akira and Rias were siting on the couch together with Akira having his head on Rias's lap as all the members of the club arrived for a meeting. The minute Issai walked in he hated what he saw well when it came to Akira Issai never really like him he was to cool and good looking for Issai to handle almost all the girls swooned over him but adleast he had Asia now

"ok now that everyone's here I have some news. i and Akira have decided on where we will train for the next 10 days... so pack your bags because tomorrow we go traveling" Rias said with a happy and soft smile as she played with Akiras heir

"um President why do we need to train" Koneko said with little emotion

"is so we can withstand Akira at his max... you don't want to pass out when the fight starts do you?" Akeno said with her usual loving smile

"We also training just to be better Devils in general" Rias added

Akira opens his eyes and looked at Koneko he remembered the black haired women named Kuroka a little part of him wished he took her offer for sex since his last night love session with Rias was interrupted which ment he wasn't exactly in a good mood. Akira turned to look up at Rias, she looked down at him and smiled his face showed only boredom so he decided to improve his mood by grabbing one of Rias's breasts and fondling it to the dismay of Issai

"Ah... A-Akira! Stop" Rias pleaded but Akira continued as everyone looked in slightly embarrassment Issai was pissed and Asia covered her eyes

"B-Basterd what do you think your doing!?" Issai asked as he clenched his fists

"I'm enjoying my self what dose it look like" akira answered emotionlessly as Rias began to make slight moaning sounds which she tried to cover up her enjoyment

"Akira could you do me next" Akeno asked as she moved to Akira side with lust in her eyes

akira then grabbed Akeno breast with his other hand and started fondling it as well this caused Issai to start steaming from anger but no matter how angry he got Issai wouldn't move to stop him since Issai feared Akira more then anything in his life

"i can do this with out that silver haired bitch attacking me" akira said quietly as he enjoying the sounds both Rias and Akeno made

He smiled as his hands returned to his side he then sat up to Akeno's disappointment and Rias's relief which then turned to annoyance. Rias then swung her hand down hitting Akira on the head

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Akira asked as he rubbed the back of his head

"don't ever do that in-front of my servants again!" Rias then stood up walking over to her desk and sitting down keeping her eyes away from Akira

"so it's ok for me to do it later tonight my Love?" Akira said in a seductive/joking tone

the joke Akira made caused Rias to blush as Issai came to the realization that he never saw Akira leave the school building which made a thought go through his mind _"does Akira live here with Rias-sempie?... then that means"_

 _"_ AKIRA!... do you live here with the President?" Issai asked worryingly

"... yes I live here with Rias... we even share a bed" akira answered causing Rias to face palm and after a couple seconds Issai ran at Akira shouting

"YOU PRITTY BOY BASTERD!" Issai than tackled Akira causing the couch to flip as he punched him repeatedly

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU PERVERTED JACKASS!" akira said as he punched Issai in the gut sending him flying to the other side of the room

after Akira stood up straightening his blazer and wiping the blood from his nose he then smiled as he lifted his fists ready for a fight but after he stared at Issai's motionless body he lowered his arms in disappointment as Asia ran to a unconscious Issai

"Ok first thing we need to teach him is how to take a punch" akira said jokingly

as the meeting ended Issai was carried home by Kiba and Asia as Rias lectured Akira about knowing when to shut up in a conversation

* * *

 **Some where in a desert with 3 people**

A teleportation circle opens as Kuroka appeares from inside she looks at the 3 people. Bikou the descendant of Sun Wukong the monkey king, Vail Lucifer the White Dragon Emperor and finally Ophis the Dragon of Infinity all three looked at Kuroka

"sooo how strong was he?" Bikou questioned her

"he's strong, really strong I'd even go so far and say he's as strong as the heavenly dragons or adleast his inner demon is I think its name is Amon" Kuroka said surprising everyone but Ophis

"impossible he couldn't be that powerful" Vail said refusing the idea of such strength

"it's not the boy who's powerful it's this Amon who's got the power... from what I've learned Amon is a demon that was created by God before the human were made but god in his ignorance made Amon to strong and he had to be sealed away" Ophis said as she stood up and turned and pointed to the moon

"his body and soul was sealed and became the moon... I believe at his max he could have matched me but sadly I never met him since I was asleep during his true forms short existence" Ophis said causing the 3 other members of the group to look in astonishment that such a being could have been made by god

* * *

 **The Phenex household in Risers room**

Riser sits hunched over crying on his bed with a bottle of wine in his hand

"no... why did it have to be like this... why is he so strong" riser was breaking down

"why-why can't I see my self wining" he said standing up and looking into a large mirror

"please someone give me the strength to beat that monster!" He said leaning against the mirror as he takes a sip from the bottle of wine

 **"You want power then let's make a deal Riser Phenex"** a voice said coldly causing Riser to turn around violently seeing nothing

"w-who's there?" He asked frightened

 **"I'm a friend who wants Akira Fudo dead... so about that deal I can give you the same power Akira has the only difference will be is that your a superior specimen compared to that human"** the voice said pridefully

"y-you can make me like him-give me power?" Riser asked not completely believing the odd voice

 **"Yes! Imagine it right now your a high class devil but once you accept the deal your power will rival that of the Satan's think of it"** the voice said convincingly

"rival the Satan's!... that power-yes hahaha yes I accept give me the power to crush that worm and take back what belongs to me!" Riser said as his flames cover his body

suddenly the flames became black as Riser's power began to rise

"Hahahahah I Riser Phenex will become the strongest hahahaH **ahaha I Ri-Saylos will have my revenge Amon hahahahahah"** his body then began to change as black blades came from his arms, his skin becoming a light blue color and his hair changing into long tentacle dreadlocks his eyes now a crimson red

 **"I'll make you Pay Amon for what you did to me hahaha"**

* * *

 **End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer **I do not own High school DxD or Devilman**

 **Sorry I've spelt Issei like Issai for most of the chapters but I've tried to fix my autocorrect so if you see it spelt like Issai then you know why**

* * *

 **deep in a forest the Occult club is walking to their training ground**

Akira carrying a backpack that can only be classed as a tower with Rias and Akeno siting on top watching and giggling at Issei who has the smallest weight to carry struggling to walk any further being passed by Kiba and Koneko who both had far larger backpacks with the little white haired girl carrying almost as much as Akira with the exception of the two hotties on top

"if your too slow Issei you'll miss the chance the relax in a lovely hot spring with us once we get there" akira said jokingly causing Issei's to perk up Issai then using all of his strength pushed and began to run gaining on Akira

"l-like...(huff)... hell im leaving you in a hot spring with ...(huff)... Rias-Senpai!" Issei said as he passed Akira to the suprise of Kiba and Koneko

"the power of a perverted mind" Koneko said emotionlessly causing a small amount of laughter to arise from the group Akira smiled as he stopped and crouched into a running position

"better hold on girls because Issei just made this a race" akira said with a evil grin

"wait Akir-AHHHH" Rias screamed as Akira sprinted passing Issei in a instant

"WEEEEEE FASTER AKIRA FASTER!" Akeno shouted in excitement. Akira grinned and changed into his half devilman form picking up speed

akira saw a large canyon in the distance and jumped it but at that moment Rias lost her grip and began to fall. Akira landed and dropped the backpack turning back to the canyon and jumping to catch Rias. he grew his wings shredding his workout hoody and catched the falling Rias

"it's alright I've got you" akira said landing next to his backpack holding Rias

"(huff)(huff)... I told you... too wait... why didn't you listen?" Rias asked still in akiras arms

"if I stopped... I wouldn't have a reason to grab you ass" he said seductively as Rias realized he did all this to cop a feel

her pale scared face turned red with embarrassment or anger? Probably both she then kneed Akira in the face forcing him to drop her. after patting her self down she turned to akira furious

"YOUR A PERV JUST LIKE ISSAI!" Rias said before turning and beginning to walk away but she stopped and walked to akiras side kissing him on the cheek

"but thank you for saving me" Rias said turning around walking away causing Akeno to giggle and Akira to smile as he rubbed his cheek

* * *

 **Gremory family private villa**

The group had arrived and began to unpack their things everyone had their own rooms but Akira who to Issei's annoyance was sleeping in the same room as Rias even Akeno was starting to get slightly irritated by the fact that Akira and Rias would share a bed. After everyone settled in their rooms the next stop was the hot springs which made Issei very happy.

male side of the hot spring

"ahhhh that's nice..." akira said sliding himself down the rocks into the hot water

"it's so energizing... I guess it's enhanced by magic?" Kiba said as he sat across from Akira

"hay do you think there's a hole in this wall... I want to see some boobs!" Issei said scanning the wall

"The night sky is so beautiful" akira said trying to change the conversation

"your right it's so different from the city" Issei said forgetting his mission of boobs for just a second

 **"It's been some tim** **e since I've seen such a gorgeous sky"** Ddraig said to the surprise of everyone

"d-did your arm just speak?" Akira asked with the most confused look on his face

"oh... this is Ddraig he's the dragon inside my Second gear" Issei answered honestly

akira and Kiba looked in amazement but then a second voice came from the gear a far deeper and demonic voice that terrified Akira

 **"Very intere** **sting... these Stars are still as beautiful as the day I was first born"** said the voice of Amon form Issei's arm

"A-Amon what the hell?" Akira asked standing up and grabbing Issei's arm

 **"Wait... you c** **an hear me from... oh this is going to be good hahaha"** Amon said as Issei looked in horror at his arm

 **"Don't worry** **Amon isn't sealed I and him are on the same dimensional plain allowing us to communicate. We have been talking for a good 40 minuets now"** Ddraig explained causing Akira to sit back down in the water in relief

"I was wondering why my heard was so quiet lately?" Akira said jokingly but the mood suddenly changed

"wait... who's Amon?" Issei asked slightly terrified

"well... he's the demon that gave me my powers in return for my body" Akira said as sweat dropped off his head

Issei's worried look disappeared as he saw Akira calming down but then his arm began to glow green

"hay look a shooting star!" Kiba said and then began to back away as the shooting star changed direction moving to them

 **"looks like lady Satan has sent a gift"** Amon said from Issei's arm slightly chuckling making Akira's eyes widen

"ISSEI MOVE!"akira shouted as he moved towards Issei pushing him out of the way of a huge flaming object that destroyed the wooden wall separating the girls side of the hot spring as Akira and Issei's towels were flung up into the air

the girls screamed as dust and rubble is flung everywhere Rias stands ready to fight with Akeno next to her, Koneko behind Rias using her to cover her naked self, after the dust settled Asia was unable to move from the sight in front of her as was Rias and Akeno as Koneko sighed in annoyance at the sight of Akira completely nude with Issei also nude underneath him

"get a room you two" Koneko said with a emotionless voice

"wha-Issai! w-what a-are you d-doing?" Asia asked as her face turned completely Red she turned away in embarrassment

"oh my I didn't know Akira swung that way... it looks like Rias and I have a new rival" Akeno said with a giggle and a blush

Rias looked not saying a word she wasn't mad or annoyed she had a slight blush but she didn't say a word

"fuck that hurt... GET THE FUCK OF ME DUDE" Issei screams kicking Akira off of him

"why in Satan's name did you kick me... I JUST SAVED YOU FROM BEING SQUISHED YOU ASS" akira shouted at Issei when he stood up

akira then turned and walked into the girls side to see the odd object that landed and almost flattened them. He crouched down to place his hand on the object but the girls were less interested in the object on the ground and more interested in the large object swinging between akiras legs. Issei wasn't able to gain his boob boner back from the fact that just a second ago his rival had been on top of him completely naked and that really ruined Issei's mood but Kiba was still laughing at the sight of a Akira and Issei ship that was most likely going to form

"it's a egg!... oh ooooh well... that's interesting. hay Rias my love would you like another Pawn for your little Peerage?" Akira asked with a odd smile on his face

"umm yes?! I mean AKIRA! what is that?" Rias asked not even trying to hide her confusion and nudity

"it's a egg! Or to be more precise it's a Sirene Egg" akira said as he felt a heartbeat from the egg

"wait... Sirene as in the crazy demon bitch Sirene?" Rias said unbelievably confused

"nope... well yes it's complicated... but this is Sirene's... resurrection?... I believe a little gift from Satan... My worlds Satan!" Akira then picked the large egg up and inspected it

"ah it's about to hatch... it's just missing a female presence... that isn't threatening hmmm... hay Asia catch!" Akira said with a smile throwing the egg to the shy girl who dropped her towel to catch the egg

"d-don't throw it Akira-sama!" Asia complained but then the egg began to fidget as the top split open and two large white wings popped out surprising everyone especially Asia who then dropped the egg in fear

"ow" said a quiet, cute and innocent voice as a little girl crawled out the egg and stood up spreading her white wings

"oh my Satan... she's... she's adorable!" Akeno squealed at the sight of the cute mini Sirene who stood looking around confused

"what's my name... and who are you?" Mini Sirene asked looking at everyone till her eyes met with akiras

"hello little one... your name is Sirene and this women here is your mother" akira explained pointing at Rias to everyone shock

"a-akira what are you doing?" Rias asked with anger in her eyes

"calm down Rias the race that Sirene is are completely loyal to those who they call Mother" akira said as he walked closer to the mini Sirene he then picked her up and passed her to Rias

"and there you go now have fun I'm going to get some food for her since she can't hunt till she's 3 days old so keep her company" akira said just before growing his wings and flying off to hunt leaving everyone with more questions then answers

"I like him he's nice... to mother" mini Sirene said as she buried her head in Rias's breasts

everyone was speechless and eventually they all decided to stop hanging around naked and instead head inside to talk about what just happened.

* * *

 **Inside the villa as Akira returns**

Akira opens the door to see everyone sitting at the diner table with Asia playing with the mini Sirene who was wearing one of Koneko's shirts as a full body cloak and Rias looking very annoyed

"hay sirene here have this" akira said with a smile placing a lump of fresh meat on her plate to which she immediately devoured it and asked for more causing some giggles to arise from the group even Rias was surprised about how friendly akira was being towards this demon

"ok... akira explain why a baby Sirene is in my villa please?" Rias looked with tired eyes

"well... as you know the older Sirene was killed by me and this child is the reincarnation of her. gifted to us by my old friend/ mortal enemy Satan any other questions" akira said slowly as he sat down

"sooo how long will she stay small? I mean its cute and all but I doubt school would allow her to stay with us in the club house" Akeno asked with a smile

"don't worry... in a week or two she'll be pretty much grown. by the time we return she should be able to fill out that shirt you lent her" Akira said reassuring the group but then Rias's face turned pale when she realised something

"Akira... when she's fully grown will she be... like the old Sirene?" Rias asked with a look of fear

a moment of silence past and Akira sighed he then began to explain how Reincarnation works and that this Sirene my share some memory's but if they teach her right she'll be a far more pure and innocent and after a long night of explanation everyone was ready to head to bed and sleep this night off

* * *

 **Rias & Akira's room**

Akira and Rias both laid in bed cuddling when Rias felt a warm presence on her breasts at first she fought it as Akira but as she opened her eyes she saw a cute White Winged little girl laying in between her and Akira it was Mini Sirene who had sneaked into their bed to cuddle with Rias

"mother..." Mini Sirene said tiredly as she buried her head into Rias's breasts again

" _For Satan's sake... why did Akira tell her that I was her mother"_ Rias thought as she pated Sirene's head a smile grew on her face " _she is cute... and it would be useful to have another powerful Demon on my side... fine Sirene I'll have you as part of my peerage"_ Rias thought as she embraced the white wings demon

"see I knew you'd get a long" akira whispered to the surprise of Rias

"it's hard to believe she's the same lustful sex crazed monster that you met days ago" akira whispered again as he poked sirene's cheek

then out of nowhere Sirene bit Akira's finger causing him to jump out the bed with the demon child latched on to his finger

"AHHHH YOU LITTLE SHIT GET OFF... RIAS PULL HER OFF PLEASE!" Akira shouted as he tried to pull her off his finger

"maybe I'll leave you to suffer... well good night my love" rias said with a mischievous tone as akira wept from the pain of his finger being nibble by small razor sharp teeth

Rias laid down and giggled at Akiras pain she then clicked her fingers causing Sirene to stop biting and fly to Rias landing on the bed and cuddling up to her taking up as much space as possible to stop akira from joining them. Akira just looked at the mini sirene and growled as Rias stroked mini Sirene's head

"fine I'll sleep out side!" Akira said with a angry tone as he left the room to sleep on the roof of the villa

Rias was now alone with Mini Sirene

"he sounds mad but he was smiling" Rias giggled as she fell asleep huddled with Sirene

* * *

 **Day 2 in the field in front of the villa**

Akira sits in his devilman form watching as everyone is trying to train with the huge pressure of Amon on there shoulders he watches how everyone interacts the thought of friends came into his mind but he immediately rid himself of that idea because all his friends ended up dead and mutilated so he refused to see them as true friends in fear of their deaths. He looked up to see a happy little Sirene flying high in the sky which made him smile.

"she's enjoying her self isn't she?" Rias said with a happy tone surprising Akira

" **Oh... hi Rias you startled me!** " Akira said smiling at the sight of his Mate

"the mighty Akira startled by cute little old me" she said in a child like manner

" **First yes you startled me... I mean just look at the training your putting Issei through it's terrifying! Second yes your fucking adorable. third your certainly not little and finally it doesn't matter how old you are your scary** " akira said turning to face Rias who was blushing from the adorable statement

"(ahem)... well... Akira I need to ask you some questions" Rias said trying to hide her blush from Akira's piercing gaze

" **Sure shoot... what's on your mind?** " Akira asked placing his full attention to Rias

"well it's just... recently I've been feeling these... pulses f-from the mark!" Rias said blushing slightly at the demon who's eyes were looking into her soul

" **pulses? When do they tend to happen?** " Akira asked as he placed his massive hand on Rias's shoulder

"well at first it was when you changed into... your demon form but it's started happening when ever I use magic... it's doesn't hurt but it's just... a little distracting" Rias said as she moved akiras hand and placed it on her face in his palm

" **I can only guess what's happening since this is the first time I've actually had a official Mate... well from what I can gather the demonic energy of Amon is merging with your Devil Magic...** " akira said as he moved Rias closer getting her to sit on his lap

"so what's going to happen to me?" She asked slightly scared

" **Don't worry... you'll be fine but you might change... into a devilman... devilwoman-DevilLady!** " Akira said as he held Rias close

Rias then came to the realization that she might not be a full devil anymore... no she was more pure now if she became a devilman it would mean the joining of the two demonic races which could save the underworld from the huge population decrease that was caused by the Great War this was her only chance to show her brother that she's more than the hair to the Gremory house.

"MOOOTHERRR!" Sirene shouted as she flew into Rias's lap

"oh sirene... you seem happy this morning" Rias said with a smile stroking Mini Sirene on the head

"Yep seeing you makes me happy mother and the day is so beautiful!" Sirene replay with sparkles in her eyes which caused Rias to giggle slightly

"why don't you go play with Issei and Koneko for a bit?" Rias said with a calm and kind voice

"hmm ok... I'll go play" Sirene said as she flew towards the two devils training so she could join them

akira looked at Rias in his lap and smiled a toothy grin causing Rias to rise a eyebrow

"what's so funny?" she asked confused by the look Akira gave her

" **you'd make a good mother** " Akira replied with a grin on his face as Rias started to turn red at the idea he had placed into her mind

"w-wh-what d-do y-you mean!?" Rias stuttered turning her face away to hide her bright red blush

" **I mean your perfect... your kind, loveable and a strong leader... you inspire all around** **you** " akira said causing Rias to blush even harder but akira's face changed from happiness to sadness as he remembered Miki

" **I'm sorry... that I forced you into this Mate thing** " akira continued as his face became sadder

" **I don't deserve you... I'm sorry** " akira said as his eyes began to water causing Rias to turn around and hold his head her eyes matching with his

"don't you ever talk like that Akira Fudo... I love you I loved you from the moment you fell into my world" rias said with a serious and loving tone as she moved her arms around the huge demons neck

"don't you ever say that you don't deserve me... and don't you ever think that you forced me into being your love" Rias said as she moved closer to him

Rias then gave a passionate kiss to Akira who was almost in a state of shock his mind had stopped and his emotions had taken control. using his large arms he hugged Rias and embraced her and for a solid minuet they kissed not taking a breath once the passionate scene had finished Rias noticed something strange her peerage had stopped training to stare at her and Akira being unable to look away from there King and her lover

"what? you all know were lovers!" Rias said with a slightly angry tone but then stopped once she noted some odd scraps of cloth around her then she felt as her bra snapped and suddenly a pair of huge dark crimson demon wing came form her back similar to Akira's but instead of black they were a dark crimson

a long silence formed till Akira covered his Mates nudity as her clothes began to fall off her since the back had been shredded by her new wings he then suddenly sprouted his wings to enclose him and Rias as her wings began to disappear slowly sinking into he back she could feel a tremendous power brimming beneath her skin and it was pretty obvious that her peerage had sensed it too even Issei who's ability to sense demonic power was almost 0 could feel the huge power dwelling in side Rias but once her wings disappeared so did that power

"w-what was that Rias!" Akeno asked unable to wrap her head around the power she had sensed

"for a second I thought Akira was powering up" Koneko added with her hands shaking from the sudden increase of power

"d-did the president do some training in secret or something" Kiba said unable to control the shaking in his knees

suddenly a large red light shined from Rias as her clothing repaired its self Akira then stood up allowing Rias out of his protective cover. she stood looking at her peerage with a emotionless look

"(Aham) I don't believe I said training was over so... get back to training!" rias said with a serious tone as her peerage smiled and returned to there training happy that Rias wasn't hurt or effected by her sudden power increase

"I don't see why everyone's so worried... this just proves that Mother is the head of the tribe..." Sirene added as she landed in front of Rias and smiled

Everyone looked at Mini Sirene noticing how she hadn't been affected by the huge power at all then akira began to change back into his human form causing a blush to appear on Rias's face as akira walked to his clothes which he had taken of before transforming

"Rias spread your wings and come with me... you too Sirene" akira said seriously now wearing his trousers. His wings appeared and he began to fly upwards with sirene following her and after some hesitation Rias followed sprouting her normal devil wings

* * *

 **Deep in the forest far from the villa**

Akira lands in a small opening followed by Sirene and Rias he turned to watch them land

"ok for the next 9 days we are going to spend 1 hour a day to train your demonic power!" Akira said boldly he had returned to his usual bad boy personality

"umm... why?" Rias asked very confused why akira brought her out this far

"You didn't notice mother?... when your power awakened you couldn't control it causing your servants to react negatively" Sirene answered for akira her usual cute look replaced by a serious and down right intimidating look

"if your demonic energy grows and you don't have control, it could end up killing your peerage" akira said moving to Rias and grabbing her arms looking into her eyes

"A-Akira what are you..." Rias tried to ask but was cut off my the fact that Akira had antenna that seemed to be connected to his eyebrows

"sorry this might hurt a bit" akira said before connecting his antenna to her head and sending a small electrical signal to her mind Rias felt a bit dizzy but suddenly her wings felt a lot heavyer she looked over her sholder to see the large dark crimson wings that had ripped out of the back of her shirt

"w-wings... w-what did you do..." she asked as her body tried to compensate for the weight and dizziness

"let's say... the mind has buttons that if you press they cause body reactions... I pressed your new wings button" akira said with a very prideful tone as he held on to Rias stopping her from falling over

"so let's start hope your ready mother" Sirene said as she began to increase her demonic presence

After the explanation Akira and Sirene began teaching Rias how to control her new power. luckily Rias was only in the infant stages of power which ment she wouldn't have to worry about destroying her body or mind from the increase of demonic energy and so Rias agreed to train for herself and her peerage protection

* * *

 **Later that day in the newly repaired hot spring**

akira sits alone enjoying the late night sky he sighed as he rubbed the multiple bruises on his chest

" _Damn Rias... why dose she hit so hard"_ akira sat back remembering the training he put Rias under and remembering how she almost immediately picked up the enhancement part of her new demon powers but Akiras train of thought was cut off by a seductive voice

"so this is where you are Akira" Akeno said as she walked towards Akira who was sat in the water with his back facing the entrance

"Akeno... you know this is the men's side right?" Akira said slyly with a grin

"oh I know..." she said as she sat down next to Akira causing him to look at her his face blushed slightly at the fact she was completely naked he then looked away

"So... Akira... from what I've heard you and Rias can't... intermingle till Riser is beaten" Akeno said with a lustful look as she inching closer to Akira placing her hand into the water very close to his precious cargo

"ye... that's right... why are you so interested" akira asked as he began to grin eyeing Akeno

"(Giggle) well your Strike me as the type who hungers for satisfaction" she said as her hand crept closer to his man hood her head now resting on his sholder

"and since Rias can't satisfy you I bet you must be feeling very... pent up" she whispered seductively as her hand grazed his impressive member

Akira raised a eyebrow as his grin began to grow but suddenly his grin changed into a frown as he sensed a presence that he knew was going to ruin the moment

"I don't think Mother would appreciate her servant Playing with her Mate" Sirene said causing Akeno to stand in suprise and look to the wooden wall where Sirene was perched

"oh... its you... it's rude to come in unannounced" Akeno said in a teasing tone

"I've been here since Akira came in" Sirene said emotionlessly

"... wait!... were you waiting to make a move?" Akeno asked with a very teasing tone causing a blush to appear on Sirene's cheeks

"O-OF COURSE NOT!" Sirene shouted in embarrassment her wings spreading wide into a defensive position

akira then stood up causing red to take over as the main color of the girls faces he then turned to leave the hot spring thinking to himself " _I swear everyone in this fucking world is a cock blocking tease"_ he walked out angrily knowing that Sirene wouldn't allow him to get down and dirty with Akeno. He grabbed a towel and headed to his room

After changing into a black shirt with gray shorts he walked towards the kitchen to see if there was something he could do to try and rid himself of the distraction that was Akeno's naked image. Akira was annoyed and irritated Akeno was right he was pent up but he didn't realize it till she had told him.

* * *

 **Kitchen**

Asia and Issei stand making tonight's dinner both seem to be having a playful talk about something when Akira appears at the door way watching them they didn't notice him till he spoke

"so how long till dinners ready?" Akira asked nicely startling both devils

"A-Akira-sama Don't sneek up on us like that!" Asia said as she blushed from embarrassment

"sorry about that... so what you making?" Akira said moving from the doorway closer to Issei and Asia

"oh it's nothing to special... just a mixture of stuff" Issei said as he returned to pealing potatoes

"need any help?" Akira asked as he picked up a knife and inspected it

"s-sure umm... could you help Issei peal the vegetables?" Asia asked as she turned away to hide the blush on her face as she remembered the embarrassing incident in the hot spring that happened yesterday

Akira moved to Issei's side and began quickly peeling the vegetables to the suprise of the pervert next to him. In only 5 minuets akira had peeled more then Issei had done in half a hour his hand flowed like a professional quick slashes that left the vegetable completely naked even Asia had to stop and stare at the speed she then asked a question causing akira the stop and look at her

"Y-your very e-experienced with a knife... are you a professional?..." Asia asked unable to think of the right words to complete the sentence

"no... Ive never cooked but along time ago I lived with some humans and... well I helped them with the cooking" akira said as his expression changed from neutral to slightly sad he released a slight growl of anger and sadness

"S-sorry... I d-didn't m-mean to..." Asia stuttered as she noticed that she had remained him of some bad memories

"no it's fine... just don't..." akira had been very distant from Asia for this exact reason. She was too pure and innocent too good hearted and that made Akira sick her innocent reminded him of his younger self the weak child who got everyone killed and doomed his world

"hay Akira... what is Amon?" Issei asked trying to change the subject

akira looked at him a bit suprised he didn't expect Issei to really care about his inner demon but then again akira thought Issei was just some dumb perv who didn't give a damn about women's feelings but boy was he wrong when akira learned that Issei had tried to save Asia even going so far as to almost lose his life well Akira had a new found respect for The pervy Asshole

"Amon... is the demon, the first, the strongest, the one who god feared. That's all I know about him..." akira said leaning against the table looking up at the lights

"wait... that's it... but isn't Amon like in your head?... I thought you'd know everything about the guy" Issei said in confusion and ignorance

"...Amon has lived so long and merged with so many other demons that he can't remember his own origin..." akira answered Issei

"I see... so this Amon isn't just one demon he's hundreds" Asia added with confidence as she remembered the story of the Demon named legion

"well the name Amon is a title not a real name for just one demon... all those who believe themselves strong bare the name of Amon and once they die there mind and power is added to the collective consciousness of Amon... and who ever has the strongest mind wins the ability to control the consciousness and use all its power" akira said causing the room to go silent

"sooo dose that mean you have all that power?" Issei asked with a concerned look he remembered how strong Sirene was alone and if this Amon had been absorbing hundreds of demons just as strong then it meant that akira would in essence be unbearable

"no I don't have that power... I can only access a portion of the true power but if Amon was in control of my body then it would be a different story. in essence I hold the weight of the world on my shoulders for if Amon was released it would all end" akira answered as he returned to peeling vegetables leaving Issei and Asia speechless

after 10 seconds passed Issei and Asia returned to their cooking duties in silence but outside the doorway stood Rias leaning against the wall with her arms folded underneath her breasts she had been listening in on the conversation she then moved from the wall and left thinking of the new information that was given to her

* * *

 **Rias and Akira's room late at night**

The dinner went by pretty fast the food had been good but Rias had noted just how much there was adleast 2 ton's worth of food but what left everyone at the table completely flabbergasted was the fact that sirene and akira had eaten adleast 80% of all the food the other members were able to eat the rest and after the huge meal everyone went and did there normal thing till the time were everyone needed to head to bed.

Rias laid there cuddling with Akira his head in between her breasts she closed her eyes and began to drift of till she began to here a voice

 _"Akira... Akira come to me"_ the female voice said Rias then opened her eyes and saw a breathtaking sight

a huge beautiful open field full of gorgeous flowers Rias noticed she was standing on a cliff but before she could look around a angelic women with multiple huge white wings stepped forward standing on the edge of the cliff Rias thought that this angel looked familiar but her train of thought was lost when the women spoke

"this world is beautiful... I can't stand idly by and watch it's destruction... I need your help" the women turned to look at Rias but then a man walked through Rias and stood next to the large angel

Rias thought to her self " _Akira?... no he looks similar but akira isn't that tall and his heir isn't that long"_ Rias then noticed both figures looking up at the sky she followed there gaze and looked up to the sky but what she saw froze her with fear

an army of angels, hundreds no thousands of them at the back stood a slightly larger angel wearing armour who looked identical to the women at the edge of the cliff

"Amon this is the time to show me your power" the angelic women said to the Akira look alike

suddenly the akira look alike took to the sky transforming into his devilman form but he didn't look like the form Rias usually saw he didn't have the black fur instead it was more like a shiny black metallic armour that surrounded his arms and legs his skin turning a light purple color and his tail had sharp razor like blades along it.

Rias watched in horror as this version of Amon shredded through the army of angels biting, ripping, tearing and burning the angels in unbelievably brutal ways she even saw the demon bite the head off a angel and uses fragments of its skull as projectiles to shoot other angel but her eyes were moved to the angelic women on the cliff when she heard her voice

"each of those angels would be classed as a equal to a ultimate class devil...the angel at the back would be classed as equal to a super devil... sorry Rias Gremory you weren't supposed to be here" the women said turning to face Rias

"w-what is this and who are you?" Rais asked as she raised her hand to use magic but nothing

"magic won't work here... after all this is just a dream or more of a memory... the scene in front of you is the first battle against god the battle that made thousands of demon join my army to stop god from wiping us out... my name is Satan I believe you've heard of me?" said the women who revealed her self to be Satan

"Satan!?... what are you taking about Satan is a devil not a angel!" Rias said angrily causing Satan to giggle slightly

"Oh my... you and my Akire are very similar... quick to anger when facing something they don't understand... well to answer your statement I must ask... do you think there was only one Satan?" She asked Rias walking closer to her showing the size difference between both of them

"o-of course not! Even now there 4 Satan's that rule the under world!" Rias said almost shouting as she backed away in fear

"umm I see... well it's interesting to know that your race has turned my name into a title... this must have been what Amon felt like... anyway your 4 Satan's are named after me the original the first fallen" Satan said turning back to the field of flowers now covered in the angel corpses

"wait!... who is that" Rias asked pointing to the demon tearing apart the angel army in the sky

"he's Amon... before Akira became his host... tell me do you even know who Akira is?..." Satan asked turning back to face Rias

"w-well I don't really know his past that well but" Rias was cut off my Satan

"but what... (sigh) if you weren't so important I'd kill you for even touching my Akira but since you'll be useful in the future I should show you who Akira is shouldn't I?" The first fallen then clicked her fingers as the world began to change into a school building

"what where?" Rias was unbelievably confused but her words stopped once she saw a group of 3 teens walking towards them. a cute boy was stand to the right of the group that Rias felt like she knew some how

"that is Akira Fudo before Amon possesd him" Satan said to the shock of Rias

Rias looked at the boy he looked so gentle, kind and innocent he was cute nothing like the perverted Bad boy that groped and cuddling her but she believed Satan feeling in her heart that it was ture

"see the girl he's talking to? That is Miki Makimura Akira's first love" Staten pointed to the girl at the left

"Akira's first Love... what happened to her?" Rias knew something had happened since Akira's little break down told her he was traumatized by something horrible and she guessed it had something to do with this Miki girl

"it's not a pritty end for her but if you wish to see what made Akira what he is today then" Satan then changed the world around them showing a burning house and a bunch of humans holding metal sticks in the air. Rias looked at the top of the sticks and gasped in terror she covered her mouth and took a couple steps back

"This is what humans do... they destroy anything they can't understand... sorry this next bit might hurt" Satan said moving towards Rias placing her hands against Rias's head

"w-what a-are you doing?" Rias said scared and tried to back away but was unable to because of a wall

"your about so live through all of Akira's pain" suddenly a bright light came from Satan's hands

Rais began to scream from the pain of loss. Akira's families his friends, his home all gone, all of humanity destroyed because of him so much pain so much guilt Rias began to cry begging it to stop. Satan let go and Rias fell to the floor unable to stop crying

"(Sniffle)...so-so much pain (sniffle) so much hate" Rias said quietly as tears pored down her face

"what you suffered wasn't even half of his pain and guilt... (sigh) ok I think it's time to send you back" Satan said rising her arm to send Rias back to her body

"NO WAIT!... (huff)...(sniffle) please... show me more" Rias said with a serious tone looking up at Satan with determination in her eyes

"Why?" Satan asked completely shocked by Rias demands to be tortured by Akira's pain

"... because I wan-no I need to know how to help him, because I can't let him feel all that pain alone I do it because I love him" Rias said standing up and staring into Satan's eyes

Satan felt a old and very rearly used emotion 'jealousy' and with that she happily placed her hands on Rias's head and started from the beginning and after a hour of true pain and suffering it was over Rias couldn't believe all that her love had to bare with. her mind felt exhausted she could no longer stand her tears had ran dry 20 minuets after they started so she was pretty tired

"Rias Gremory... you have impressed me. for a second rate Devil your not bad... I see you truly love Akira but do know I won't give him up so easily and so until we meet again" Satan said before clicking her finger sending Rias back to her sleeping body

she awoke to Akira cuddling tightly to her she smiled as tears began to form in her eyes she finally knew who her lover was she finally knew his pain. She hugged him tightly promising never to let him suffer alone ever again.

* * *

 **day 3 in a large room in the villa**

magic training was somthing Akira was very intrested in after his battle with the old Sirene it was obivous that he had used magic to beat her but not just any Magic. blood line Magic or Magic that is only accessible to one or two blood lines. some how through the Mate Marks exchange of demonic energy Akira was able to gain the ability to use the **Power of Destruction** a incredibly destructive magical attack that is only used by the Gremory and Bael clans. Akira wishes to learn and master this new ability so he is taking lessons form Akeno about Magical control since Sirene can handle training Rias for the time being

"Ok Everyone try and focus on the energy inside of you, focus on the demonic aura that lives underneath your skin and pull it out into your hands" akeno said with a happy smile

Akeno showed the group her demonic power by creating a ball of energy about the size of a basket ball. the first who accessed there magic was Asia who had a ball of energy about the size of a tennis ball next was Issei who's ball was half that of Asia's but Akira was having a hard time even feeling out his magical power

"Haha looks like I can do something the Might Akira can't!" Issei teased the host of Amon trying to annoy him

"it's ok Akira... you just need a jump start" Akeno said kindly as she placed her hands under Akiras and slowly unlocked his Magical nodes causing a small peanut sized ball of energy to appear in his hands

"wow well done Akira-sama you did it!" Asia said with a happy expression

"it's so small" Issei said with a condescending tone

 **"** _ **I** **can fix that..."**_ Amon said inside Akiras head

suddenly the small ball of white energy began to grow and turn red. Akira stood up as the ball grew to the size of a small car its weight causing akira to hold it above his head with both hands his feet began to sink into the ground as the energy was far too heavy at the sight of this Akeno backed away in amazement

"(gasp) that's impossible... I mean... most high class devils have energy spheres that size but never with such mass even ultimate class don't weight enough to shatter the ground and sink into it" Akeno's voice was that if completely astonishments but her eyes showed a lust never before seen

"(hmpf)... guys this thing weighs a lot sooo TELL ME HOW TO GET RID OF IT!" akira shouted being unbearable to withstand the huge ball of energy above his head

"oh sorry just try to reabsorb the energy... it's like breathing just breath in the energy" Akeno said with worry in her voice

Akira began reabsorbing the huge amount of energy that was released he found this extremely hard since Amon wouldn't stop laughing at Akira's pain but after he was able to rid himself of the huge weight the training continued but Akira found that he was almost completely unable to use even the most basic of magic. Akeno believed it was mostly because his body was already using a type of magic never before seen that while granting him his devilman powers was sealing all of his natural Magic abilities.

after training the days went by incredibly fast Rias and Akira began to understand and control there new powers with Rias gaining control of her new wings and demonic aura, Akira gaining the ability to use his new **Power of Destruction** if only to releases one huge blast of energy that completely drains him of all his power. as the days counted down all of the peerage began to grow Issei had been training with the drive to surpass Akira and had easily become third strongest in the group and now there was only one day till the battle between Akira and Riser.


End file.
